The Volturi Princess
by NellyBear85
Summary: Isabella lives in Volterra & is looked over by Aro, whom she considers her father. She is anxious to see the outside world, but Aro refuses to let her. Isabella wants to leave, but is obedient, but she is being pushed to her limit.
1. Wants

Chapter 1 – Wants

I sat at my window looking at the Italian countryside. I grew tired as watching the humans walk around Volterra. I wanted so much to join them, but my father never wants me to leave the tower. I loved my father, but I truly believe kept me because of my ability. I have been with him for more than sixty years. There was a knock on my chamber door. "Come in." It was my mother, Sulpicia. "Darling, your father says Heidi will be returning soon. We have to gather in the main chamber." I rose and walked with my mother to the chamber. Everyone was gathered there; my father and his brothers, my aunt Athenodora and the entire Guard. I smiled to Demetri, Alec and Felix. I saw Jane standing with my father.

She hoped my father would revere her as he did me, but I was his prize. "Isabella, my darling daughter," my father, Aro said to me. My mother and I walked to him and kissed us both. "Hello Jane," I eyed her as she watched my father greet us. Jane and I did not get along. It annoyed her to no end that I was the only one her powers did not effect. When my father decided to keep me the day I was brought to this chamber by Heidi. Marcus and Caius came over to us, "How much longer will Heidi be?" Caius asked. He was always inpatient when Heidi was bringing in a group. As always, Marcus had an indifferent look on his face. He sat in one of the make-shift thrones that were in the chamber.

Jane went to the chamber door to let in our dinner guests. "This is so interesting. How old is this place?" I heard a tourist say. "Welcome. Welcome, my friends to Volterra." My father began his role of greeter. Heidi rounded up the usually fifty tourists. Alec incapacitated the humans with his gift and we feed. Once the human were drained, Demetri and Felix pushed the corpse down the drain pipe in the middle off the chamber. After I drained my last human, I went to my room. I sat at my window and gazed out to the plains. I was tired of this life. I literally thought of myself as a princess from the human fairy tales. Locked away in a tower, hidden from the world and its evils. I was a princess in our world, for my father was considered the king. But in my case, I would not be rescued from my imprisonment.

I used to watch the humans in the Volterra square and I used to pity them. Their time was so short and could be shortened still by an untimely incident. But that was when I was very young to this life. Now that I have grown, I envied the humans. They were free to come and go. Through their time was short, they had a freedom. A freedom I craved; that I yearned for. I have had this discussion with my father before. He did not want to me leave the tower, because he said the human world was not safe for one as young as me. He has told me about vampires even more experienced as I meet their ends. I would sit at my window all night and all day. I heard someone coming towards my door. "Enter," I called to my visitor before they knocked. It was Heidi. I was always happy to see Heidi. She would tell me about how she lured in the humans. There were endless times I wished I could go with her.

"Isabella." I looked at her, "You know I don't like being called that, Heidi." She laughed, "Aro does not like me calling you by you other name." I smiled, "Heidi, please." She smiled, "Bella." We laughed, "Aro wants to see you in his chamber." I scoffed, "What have I done now?" "Nothing. He's just worried about you." I shook my head, "He knows what's wrong. Hell, who doesn't? I find this little family meeting annoying. They're always the same." Heidi stood up, "Well, let's just get it over with." Heidi and I walked to my parent's chamber. I knocked and she turned away. "Come in, dear one."

I entered my parent's chamber; the grandest one in the tower. Truly, a king and queen's chamber. My mother was sitting in the sunlight that was coming through the window. She turned and smiled at me. She gestured for me to come to her. I went to her and she hugged me. My father watched us sit in the sunlight. "Isabella, what is the matter?" he asked concerned. I shook my head, "Must we go through this again. Father, it is the same thing that troubles me and you know what it is." He shook his head, "Isabella, please." I laughed, "Father, you asked." "Isabella, do not taunt your father. You know what he has said on the matter and that it is." I looked to my mother, "Fine, I understand that. But it does not mean I have to be happy about. I still have a mind of my own, Mother. I can dream and hope, can't I?" My father sighed, "Isabella, what is it about the outside world that calls you?" "It calls me because I have never seen it. Since I was born to this life, all I have known is this tower." I stood up, "Father, may I ask you something?" He looked at me, "Of course." "Since you created me, have I not been faithful to you and mother?" He nodded, "Yes." "I appreciate you saving me and deciding to keep me. You intended me to join the Guard, but I became a daughter to you. Have I, in any way, offended you?" My father came over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Of course not. You have been a wonderful daughter to us." I sighed, "You let your other followers go when they want, but why do you deny me that choice?" He looked to my mother and went to sit with her, "Because they are followers, but you are our daughter." Right now, I wished for nothing more than to be my father's follower instead of his daughter. "Isabella, between myself, Caius and Marcus, we created our guards, but when we found you, you confounded me in such a way, it would have been a waste to kill you." My mother sighed heavily, "And when I saw you, you were so child like. Isabella, you are still young to this life. What you are facing is a phase and it will pass. Right now, you must work through it, but it will pass." I looked up at my parents and sighed, "Fine." I did not want to continue this argument, there was nothing for it.

I excused myself and went to my room. I laid in my bed and remembered the day I came to Volterra. I was on vacation with my human parents, Rene and Charlie Swan. I was Isabella Marie Swan. My parents were from Washington in the United States. I was seventeen years old and on vacation with them. We were traveling before I left for college in New York. We were some of the gullible humans wrangled in. My mother was fascinated with ancient architecture and that fascination caused their doom. As we entered the chamber, my mother was enthralled. My father, Charlie and I were somewhat more aware that something was not right. We noticed how everyone in the room wore robes and their hoods were up. Suddenly my father, mother and everyone else in the group were screaming. They scream as if they were in pain.

It all happened so fast. I smelled blood and heard bodies falling to the ground. My mother's corpse landed on me and I fell to the ground. I remained there as everyone else fell. I saw my father be thrown across the room. I whimpered and someone heard me. "That one is still alive." I looked up to see Caius pointing at me. "Jane, Alec, immobilize her. Let us be merciful." I saw the twins look at me. The girl was smiling at me. Suddenly, her smile fell into a scowl. "It isn't working. She should be writhing in pain." I remember Aro, Marcus and Caius standing over me. I began crying, I knew I was about to die. They looked at each other and Aro smiled at me. He knelt down to me, "Hello, dear. What is your name?" he asked me in a careful voice. My breathing was erratic, "Is… Isabella." I tried to control my sobs, but I looked down to my mother's body. Aro followed my gaze, "Was she your mother?" I nodded. "I am sorry, but she is at peace now." I looked up Aro's beautiful face, I wanted to hurt him. He had no right to speak about my mother.

Caius sighed, "Aro, finish this." Aro looked back at him, then to me. He offered me his hand, but I was hesitant to take it. "It is alright," he practically crooned to me. I took his hand and felt how hard and cold it was. Aro was smiling brightly, "Fascinating." "What?" Caius asked. "I cannot see anything from this one. That has never happened before. Eleazar?" I saw another man drift to us, "What do you see about her?" The one called Eleazar gave his hand to Aro. Aro took it and sighed, "A shield? Are you sure?" Eleazar nodded, "A powerful one. Even, Jane cannot affect this one. She will be a strong asset." Aro looked back at me, "Isabella?" I answered, trying to delay my death, "Yes?" I answered in a shaky voice. "Would you like to join us? Would you like to live and become more powerful than you ever dreamed of?" I nodded; was he offering me a chance to live. I would accept, as long as I wouldn't die. Aro leaned closer to me, his hand on my neck. He pulled me closer and I felt his teeth, which felt like serrated knives cut into my skin. The pain was beyond any I've ever felt in my life.

I writhed on the floor. Everything else was hazy, but I remembered Aro stepping away from me. "Her blood was enchanting. So sweet and floral. I could have consumed the rest easily, but you are right, Eleazar. She will be a wonderful addition." Two days later, I woks up to this life. The life of the Volturi Princess.


	2. Stay

Chapter 2 – Stay

I spent another listless month in the tower. Since I've been reborn to this life, my father has had dozens of books sent to me on a monthly basis. I've read almost everything, from Shakespeare to medical books. I was very intrigued to learn about the inner workings of the human body. Though they were nothing more than sustenance to me, I was still fascinated by humans. I studied many medical books about them, learning about the ailments that plague them and that could end their lives. The human life was so flitting, yet when I saw them in the square, they seemed so happy. I barely remembered things from my human life, but I could not forget watching my parents die. I could not forget hearing my mother's screams as she was being killed. I remember the weight of her corpse as it fell on me. Though I have lived for sixty years, I still miss my human parents. I love Aro and Sulpicia as my parents, but I know they were not my true parents.

Aro created me and Sulpicia nurtured me. When I feed for the first time, I was ravenous. I consumed the blood from three humans. During my first few months, my father had Felix watch me closely; newborns were always so erratic. When I was able to keep my impulses under control, my father summoned three vampires from the west to help develop me abilities. These vampires were different. When I first saw them, I did not trust them. They were different because of their eyes. Their eyes were gold, instead of red. Tanya, Kate and Irina explained that they abstained from human blood. They fed on the blood of animals. I wanted to ask more about that, but my father wanted Kate to help me develop my abilities.

Eleazar explained to her about my being a shield, which Kate was considered one herself. Kate had the ability to repel attackers. She could send what would feel like an electric shock from her body to her attacker. They would feel the shock whenever she touched them with the palm of her hand, having them repel from her. My father wanted Kate to teach me to develop and strengthen my shield. Kate and I worked on it for three weeks. She would shock a member of the Guard and I would have to push my shield out to protect them from being shocked. At first, it was very difficult to expand. My shield was focused on my own protection. Eventually, I learned to push out my shield, then I had to learned to strengthen it. I was able to push my shield away from myself to protect others. My father was very pleased with my progress. When Kate and her family left, Eleazar and his mate, Carmen left with them. They were intrigued by the lifestyle they had for themselves and wanted to try it for themselves. Of course, they were free to go. When I wasn't practicing, I noticed my parents tried to keep me away from Kate and her sisters. They would have Heidi and Chelsea keep me occupied. I thought nothing of it at first, but it dawned on me. They did not want me to speak with Kate or her family about their alternate lifestyle. Any talk about the outside world, my parents tried to keep me away from it. After Kate and her family were gone, I worked with Alec when I had to practice with my shield. I liked Alec; he was more approachable than his sister was. Jane prided herself on her ability; a true treasure in my father's collection. She had the ability to disable her prey with the illusions of pain to the point of that they were unable to move, or get away. They would just scream from the pain, unable to move. Jane did not like that fact that I was not effect by her ability. Above all, she hated when we were compared to each other, not that I enjoyed it myself.

To make the days go by I would draw sketches. One of the first drawings I did was of my human parents. My father explained my human memories would fade away as I grew more in this life. I drew my parents smiling and happy. I wanted to remember them that way. I would sketch the view of the town square, the plains outside my window and my new parents. I drew myself when I was human. I remembered my human father and I had the same eyes; chocolate brown. After meeting Kate, drew draw a portrait of myself with the same gold eyes. I kept that one away from my parents.

Looking at the drawing, I sighed heavily and put it away. I tried to live with my father's edict. I would remain here, close to my parents. Maybe my mother was right and I would get over my wanting for the outside world. My father said the world was too dangerous for one as young as I. However, to a 3000 year old ancient, I would always be a young one. I leaned back on the windowsill and looked out the window. The moon was high in the sky, lighting up the plains. I tried to suppress my wanting to go and dance in the field under the moonlight. I sighed and walked away from the window. It was not helpful to have these thoughts. Knock, knock, knock. "Come in." It was my mother, "Isabella? Dear, can I talk to you?" I smiled, "Of course. What is it?" "Darling, please don't be mad with me and your father. I know it is frustrating, but, dear, we just want to keep you safe. This world is truly dangerous." I sat back at the window, "Mother, you and I know that of all the things out there, I am the most dangerous." My mother couldn't argue that fact; what excuse could they use now? "Isabella, your place is here. With your family."

"Coven is a more proper word. I only have a family with you and father. The rest of them make up a coven." She looked at me, "Dear, that is not true." I laughed, "Mother, the Guard is just loyal to us. It is not a family. First, Chelsea bonded them to us. When that is no longer necessary, they remain because of fear." I shook my head, "Mother, I have never asked for anything from you. Also, the both of you wish to give me everything." She patted my hair, "Yes." "Then why do you deny me a choice; the choice of leaving. You offer it to everyone, but why not extend it to your own daughter?" She sighed, "Isabella, why does the outside tempt you so much? What about it is so appealing?" I scoffed, "It tempts me because I have never seen it. With what little I remember from my human life, I didn't see much of the world. We came to Italy for a family vacation and I have never left. Mother, you and father have seen the world and seen it change. I just want the same opportunity. What frightens you so much about my leaving? Are you afraid I won't come back?" She looked away, to the window, "Yes. Any parent would have that fear, especially with such a gifted child. You are so important to us. We don't want to lose you." I had a feeling that had more meaning that she stated.

"Mother, every parent goes through that; letting their children go. But you have to trust that I would and I will return to you. I just want the chance to see the world." My mother walked to the door, looked back and reached out her hand for me, "Come with me, dear." I took her hand and we walked out of my room. "Darling, this is your home. Here we provide you with everything you need. Out there," she gestured out to the veranda, "you'd have to hunt the humans. Here, they are brought to us. Also, out there, you will see how truly horrible humans are, especially to each other. When we kill, we do it for survival. There are some humans out there who kill for the fun of it. They are irrational, unethical and immoral beings. Why would you want to associate with them? You have read the majority of the books from them. You have learned about their cruel nature. If you go out there, you will see it firsthand. I have seen it. I think that I am being merciful when I am killing them. They are dying for a better purpose; the continuous of our kind. We are above humans, beyond them. We are truly the creatures of their nightmares. Why Isabella? They are nothing. Their only worth is that they sustain us. Bella," she rarely called me that; "you will soon come to realize that. Humans are nothing and they remain nothing. There is no future for them." We stood on the veranda, looking over our domain, Volterra.

I thought about my mother's words. Would I realize that? I know humans are vial, horrible beings, yet they still fascinated me? Another thought my mother had was the humans were brought to us. I realized I have never honed my hunting skills. Would I be able to control myself when faced with thousands of humans? Maybe she was right, that it was safer I was here, safer for the humans? If I could not control myself, I would risk exposing our world and the Guard would have to destroy me. Having me dead, that would truly hurt my parents and I wouldn't want to do that to them. So, I would behave. Be a good princess and remain in my tower, hidden from the world.


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3 – Introductions

My mother's words ran through my mind. I would remain here, for her. I loved my mother. When Father wasn't around, she was so different. Not as rigid as Father was. She explained things so that I would understand better. With Father, it was just be yes or no. There was no explaining himself. Not the great Aro, king of the vampires. For my mother, I would not show my wanting for the outside world. I will mourn in silence. Mourn for the fact that I will never be free. But I will not let go of my secret hoping that one day my father will see I am capable of handling myself among the humans and let me go. I will continue to hope for the day when my father will release me.

I will not think of that hope. It will only drag me back to the desires I must release. I took to standing on the veranda at night, just watching. "Bella?" "Yes Chelsea." "Come with me to the main chamber. We have visitors." I smiled, "Visitors?" That was a rare treat. "Yes. It is your father's old friend, Carlisle." I gasped, "Carlisle? Really?" She nodded, "Yes. Your father wants him to meet you." Chelsea and I went to the main chamber. I have heard much of Carlisle Cullen. He was with my father, Caius and Marcus for some time. I was not informed on his reasonings, but Carlisle decided to leave for the New World. I remember my Father scoffed Carlisle for leaving, but he hoped he found what he was looking for. We neared the chamber, where Heidi greeted us. "Isabella, Aro wishes you to wear your cloak." She handed me my black cloak and I put it on, wearing my hood. I heard my father's voice, "Carlisle, I am so happy to see you and your family. Please let me introduce you to my daughter." The chamber door open and I walked in. I was bored with the cloak and dagger routine.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, this is my daughter, Isabella." I lowered my hood to look at the infamous Carlisle. Carlisle stood with the others my father named. It was the largest coven I have ever seen. Carlisle came towards me offering his hand, "Isabella, it is so nice to meet you." I smiled and took his hand noticing his eyes. They were gold, gold just as Kate's were. I looked at his coven; all their eyes were gold as well. Carlisle saw the confused look I had; he laughed, "Aro, you never told her? You never explained to her?" I looked to my father, who was smiling, "No, she didn't need to know. But you are here, so you can tell her." Carlisle looked back to the woman with red hair; she smiled and came over to us. "Isabella, this is my wife, Esme." I shook her hand and she gestured to the rest of her coven, "And these are our children, Rosalie," the tall blond, statuesque female stood forward. "Emmett," the big, muscular male that stood next to the blond female stepped forward, "Alice and Jasper," a pixie-like female stood forward, with a tall blond male, with crescent scars stood forward, "and Edward." The tall, bronzed hair male stood forward.

My eyes lingered on him a little longer. I saw he had a slight muscular build, his hair was slightly messy and he a demanding stare. I smiled, first at him, then to the rest of the "children." I appraised all of the members of Carlisle's coven, my eyes fell back to Edward. I noticed he was staring at me, as if he was waiting for something. I stared back at him, instantly pushing my shield, protecting myself. I waited to feel anything from this golden eyed one. When Jane would attack, I would feel a tingling sensation against the outer side of my shield. With Edward, I felt nothing. If he wasn't attacking, why was he staring? All of this occurred instantly; I doubted that anyone notice. "Isabella," I finally tore my eyes away from the bronzed haired male to look at Carlisle, "I lived here for 10 years, with your father in the early 1700s. I learned a great deal with Aro, Caius and Marcus, but I had a significance from them. I had a reverence for human life. I refused to feed on human blood." "Really? I have never heard of that before. All of you abstain from human blood?" I looked back over the members of his coven, lingering on Edward again, before looking back to Carlisle. "Yes, I and my family drink the blood of animals. That is why our eyes are gold. Animal's blood changes them from crimson." I thought of that for a moment and looked to my father, "Is that what Kate's coven does? They feed on animal's blood as well?" My father smiled and nodded, "Yes. The Denali clan share Carlisle's vision." I nodded; that explained why my father did not want me to speak with them. He did not want the thought of an alternate lifestyle introduced to me, especially being so young at the time. I looked back to Carlisle, "How is it all of you can live harmoniously? Father told me most of our kind live own their own. Covens larger than three were rare." Carlisle smiled, "My theory is that since we abstain from human blood, we form bonds of love than bonds of convenience."

Bonds of love? That was a new concept to me. I love my parents and we have remained together, but do they love the members of the Guard? I smiled, "Well, I agree with my father. I am happy to see you have found so many that share your vision." I saw Alice smiling at me and I smiled in return. My father came over to me, "Carlisle has also found gifted children as well. Young Jasper, Alice and Edward," he said the last two names with reverence, "are gifted like you, my dear." I looked at the three of them, "What can they do?" As I asked my question, I felt a sudden wave of calm come over me. "Jasper can sense the emotions of others and he can effect them as well." I looked the tall blond male who was now smiling at me. "Alice is able to see the future, based on one's decisions." I looked at the small vampire. "And Edward can hear the minds of others, but differently than me. He can hear people from a distance, whereas I need physical contact to hear every thought." I looked at Edward, who was still studying me. My father looked to Edward, "Don't be worried, my young friend. It does not surprise me that you cannot hear my daughter's thoughts. I cannot hear he either." He demonstrated by taking my hand. "Also, she can protect others. My daughter is a shield. She is not harmed by Alec or Jane's abilities. And Isabella has the ability to protect others. Felix, Jane, would to demonstrate." The two members of the Guard stepped forward.

Felix by my side and Jane standing by Edward. Jane unleashed her ability on Felix, who began to writhe in pain and hunched over. I pushed my shield over Felix and he silenced and straightened up. "Fascinating. Aro, how did you find her?" My father told him of how he found me, while I kept my shield up. I could still feel Jane's attack, but she was directing it at me. I saw Edward hide a smile; he must hear Jane's annoyance. I felt her strengthen her force against my shield. I pushed it further towards her. Her eyebrows furrowed as my shield drew closer to her. I pushed my shield closer to her until she stepped back and held her head. My father looked between me and Jane, "Jane, leave her be." She growled and glowered at me. I merely smiled at her and took my father's hand. Jane hissed and left the chamber. She hated being bested by me.

I saw Edward speaking with his other members. "Jane was trying to attack Isabella, but she pushed Jane away with her shield," I heard him say. His voice was very sweet. Alice and Emmett looked up at me, Alice was smiling again. My father offered Carlisle and his family rooms so that they could remain in the tower for a proper visit.

I went back to my room, thinking about Carlisle's lifestyle. He and his family lived off the blood of animals. How could he or any of them abstain from human blood? I did not know it was possible for any of us to do that. It was night and I headed for the veranda. When I walked onto the veranda, I saw Alice and Esme. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here." Esme smiled, "No. Please join us." I smiled and went to stand with them, "Are you enjoying your time here?" Alice chuckled, "There are hardly any good shops around here. Where would you recommend going?" I laughed, "I couldn't recommend any thing. My shopping is done for me." There was no reason for them to know about my predicament. "Well, don't worry." Esme patted my shoulder, "Alice needs a break from shopping. I swear she could buy out a whole store in less than an hour." I giggled and Esme joined me, while Alice scowled. "Well, I do have a rather extended wardrobe myself," I have nowhere to wear the clothes, "you are more than welcome take anything you like." Alice beamed, the moonlight caught on her teeth. I smiled in return, excuse us from Esme and I showed Alice to my room.


	4. Bonding

Chapter 4 – Bonding

Alice practically danced through my closet. My closet was a cleared out room that was adjoined to my chamber room. I sat on the couch in the closet and spoke with Alice. "How long have you been with Carlisle?" Alice was appraising a red satin wrap dress, "Since the 1950's. Can have this?" she held out the dress. "Yes. And how did you get your abilities?" Alice tossed the dress onto the couch with me and I folded it, "How do any of us get them? Once we changed into this life, we have them. Carlisle believes that our abilities are developments from a human strength we had. We simply take the human strength with us in this life and it is amplified." I thought about that for a while, "Well, were you a psychic as in you human years?" Alice was looking at a fuchsia top, "I don't remember anything from my human life. Can I take this?" I smiled, "Yes. You were in this life too long." She shook her head, "No, my earliest memory is that I was in the dark. Then I remember waking up to this life." I showed Alice the skirt that matches the top she picked, "That's all you remember?" She nodded, "Yes, but that's fine with me. My life truly began when I met Jasper." "Jasper?" "Yes, he's my husband." That was a surprise, "You're married?"

She smiled, "Yes, we've been married for almost 60 years." "And Carlisle allowed you to?" She chuckled, "We were married before we met Carlisle and if not, why would he stop us?" I scoffed, "Well, that shows you how much I get out." We laughed, "Well, while I am here, we may have to change that." I looked to the floor. This was the hope I had to let go of. "Don't worry yourself about that. Is there anything else you like?" I gestured to the rest of the clothes. Alice sat on the floor, "I think I may have to buy more luggage." "Well, we have bags here no one uses, or do you just want any excuse to shop? If so, forget what I just said." Alice and I laughed, then Alice's eyes looked to my room, "Rosalie's coming." I looked to the room and heard nothing. "When….?" Alice held up one finger and nodded to my room. Knock, knock, knock. I smiled as Alice went for the door. "Rose, you must see her closet." Rosalie walked in with Alice and I heard her gasp. Alice giggled when they reached me, "Select anything you like," I smiled to Rosalie. She smiled timidly at me and began eyeing my clothes. "Isabella, where…" I held up my hand, "First of all, if you're going to shop in my closet, please, call me Bella. I prefer it, even though my parents hate it. But they are not here, so please, no 'Isabella.' Call me Bella." They looked at each other and smiled, "Fine, Bella," Rosalie smiled, "Where did you get all this?" I scoffed, "I have a personal shopper. She ordered all this from shops all over Italy and some from Paris. That collection I am nervous to show you." They laughed and I joined them. We spent hours in my closet, mixing and matching the clothes I have. Alice came up with great ideas and I had to hide my grimace, knowing the fact I would have nowhere to wear her ideas.

Rosalie told me about her past and what happened with her human fiancée. That was an example of the despicable things humans do to each other. She explained how she killed him, how she adapted to her new life and how saved Emmett. When Alice and Rosalie left to go hunting, I waited in my room for them. I thought over what they told me, especially the parts about their husbands. The both of them were so in love. Being in love was a concept that never came to me. I was too focused on seeing the world, but seeing the world with a man who loved me. The idea of it made me smile, but I pushed the thought away. I couldn't hope for that; I can't want that.

When Carlisle and his family returned, I heard fighting coming from the courtyard about the main chamber. I went to see who was fighting. When I saw, it was Emmett and Jasper; they were wrestling. Edward and Carlisle were standing on the side watching them. They looked towards me and smiled. I returned it and looked back in time to see Jasper coming towards me. Emmett threw him and he did not see me standing there. I gasped and was suddenly moved out of the way. I saw I was in Edward's arms, standing opposite the room from where I was. "Bella, I am so sorry. We didn't see you," Jasper was apologizing. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine…. Thanks to Edward," looked up at him. He hadn't placed me back on my feet, not that I was complaining. "Edward, she's fine, you can put her down now," Emmett stated. I heard a chuckle in his voice. Edward and I looked at each other; we smiled as he placed me on the ground. I looked away, trying to distract myself, "Umm, Emmett that was such a powerful throw. I wonder if you could take on Felix or Demetri?" I heard Edward laughed, "I would be interested in seeing that too." I looked to him, "Do you fight with them?" He shook his head, "No, neither of them like to fight with me. I have a slight advantage," he explained and tapped his forehead. "Ahhh." He could hear their thoughts and counter their attacks.

Jasper came to stand with us, but left and stood a few feet away. Carlisle and Emmett were now fighting. From time to time, I saw Jasper and Edward exchange glances. "Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward asked, taking my attention from the fight. "Yes?" I noticed he called me 'Bella.' "In the main chamber, when you were showing us your shield, I noticed that when Felix was under it, I couldn't hear his thoughts. Why was that?" I tilted my head to the side, "You didn't hear him? I don't know. I never knew that could happen." Edward deliberated for a moment, then looked to Jasper, "I wonder. I can hear Jasper's thoughts right now. Can you extend your shield to him? I want to see if it can block him too?" I nodded and pushed my shield behind me. I didn't need to look at him to know when my shield covered him. I felt his presence when the shield was over him. "Interesting, I cannot hear him anymore." This was an interesting development. When others were under my shied, Edward could not hear them either. Jasper looked up at us and looked to Edward. Edward smiled, "Bella, could you pull back your shield? Jasper is trying to tell me something." I looked back at Jasper and smiled, pulling away my shield. Jasper's eyebrows were furrowed. "I couldn't hear your thoughts. Bella covered you in her shield and it shielded your mind. I couldn't hear a thing from you." We heard Carlisle exhale and looked in time to see him end his fight with Emmett. Emmett huffed, "Who blew the whistle?" he asked as Carlisle walked towards me and Edward. "You can't hear people who are under her shield?" Edward shook his head, "No, I noticed it when she first did it with Felix and she just tried with Jasper. I couldn't hear a thing from his mind."

Carlisle and Emmett looked to Jasper, "That is truly fascinating." I thought of something, "Can I try something?" I asked. "Please," Carlisle stated. I expanded my shield to cover Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper, "Can you hear any of them?" I looked to Edward. He shook his head. I pushed my shield to cover Edward, "Can you hear them now?" He gasped, "I can. Did you pull it back?" I shook my head, "No, it's still up. I first covered them and then I covered you. All of us are under the shield." Jasper laughed, "Like a one-way mirror. He cannot hear us unless he's under the shield with us." "Well, my father will find this a very interesting development." Carlisle laughed, "Aro sends scouts to look all over the world for vampires with formidable abilities and he stumbles over you." I smiled, "Yes, but he almost drained me. He told me my blood was enchanting to him. He said I had a very floral scent; it was very tempting." Emmett laughed and punched Jasper in the arm. They resumed their fight.

I looked to Edward, "Don't you fight with them?" He laughed, "Rarely, I have a slight advantage," he tapped his forehead. "Well, I could help with that." We smiled at each other and watched the rest of the match as Emmett won. Edward smiled back at me and stepped forward, "Emmett, it's my turn. And, don't worry, Bella will use her shield. So now, it will be a fair fight." Emmett grimaced, "All right." Edward walked into the center, while Jasper and Carlisle stood together. I expanded my shield over Edward. While they fought, it was a little troubling for me to keep up with Edward; he moved so fast. I thought about switching my shield to Emmett, but I felt almost brighter having Edward under the shield with me. I watched the match and Emmett won. "FINALLY! I beat him. Thank you, Bella," he bellowed. He patted Carlisle on the shoulder and left. Jasper was shaking his head and laughed, "Yes, thanks Bella. Now he will be even more smug about being the strongest fighter." Jasper followed after Emmett and Carlisle, leaving me and Edward alone. I looked over to him while he was standing in the middle of the courtyard, "Did I make things worse for you?" He laughed, "Not really. Actually, I let him win. When I fight him again, with you here, I won't hold back." I sniffed and walked over to him, "Do you think you can teach me to fight like that?" He looked down at me, "Yes. I could teach you." We were so close to each other. I never felt so…. alive being this close to him. I was never this close to any man that I wasn't related to. I wanted to reach out and touch him. "Isabella." The both of us jumped and saw Caius and Marcus walking over to us. Caius was staring at me with angry eyes and Marcus was staring at Edward.

"Isabella, your father wants to speak with you," Caius said, then he looked to Edward. I looked up Edward, "Alright." I saw Edward was looking down at me. I never lifted my shield from him. I pulled it back and left with Caius. I looked back to Edward and Marcus. I flashed a small smile at Edward. I knew my father would be upset with me when he finds out that I was left alone with Edward.


	5. Closer

Chapter 5 – Closer

Caius and I walked to the main chamber, where my parents, Carlisle, and Esme were waiting for us. Esme smiled at me, while my mother held out her hand for me to join them. I exhaled deeply; what were they going to say? I took my mother's hand, while my father and Carlisle spoke. "I am very happy to see you, Carlisle. And I am overjoyed, truly, to see you have found others to join with you and your vision." Carlisle smiled, "I am too." He took Esme's hand and she smiled up at him, "But I am happy to see you found your family too," he looked to my mother and me. "Yes, I love my family very much," he took my other hand. Marcus and Edward came into the chamber. Our eyes meet instantly as he walked in. I noticed Marcus looking from the both of us, then to my father. "Marcus, Edward, thank you for joining us." Edward looked to my father, "Thank you, Aro." Marcus came over to my father and gave him his hand. I closed my eyes; my father will see Edward and me alone together. My father laughed, "Interesting. Thank you, Marcus." I exhaled and looked up to face him, but my father just smiled at me. Maybe he will reprimand me later.

I wanted to please my father, so that he would not be so put out with me, "Father, we have discovered something very interesting." He smiled back at me, "What is it, dear?" I smiled, "Edward told me that when Felix was under my shield, he could not hear any of Felix's thoughts. We tried again just now, when I put Jasper under my shield and Edward could not hear his mind." My father gasped, "That is wonderful. Your shield must be more powerful than we thought. I would like to try. Esme, would you mind?" he held his hand out to her. She smiled and took it. My father gasped with the flood of new information. I pushed my shield to cover her immediately. He laughed loudly, "It just stopped. I cannot see anything." Carlisle looked to me, "Have you tried using your shield in other ways?" I nodded my head, "I only use it to protect myself and others. However, there is something I have tried, but I truly need to concentrate on it. Will you help me?" I smiled to Carlisle. He stepped forward and I stepped away from my mother. I placed both of my hands on either side of his head and closed my eyes. I focused and pushed my shield away from myself entirely. My shield fought to keep itself around me, but I pushed it onto Carlisle and I showed him my memories. He gasped, so it was working. I showed Carlisle my hazy human memory of when I was brought to this chamber. I showed him how Jane was not able to affect me and my father's offer to change. I showed him how my father came to claim me as his daughter.

My shield recoiled, almost knocking me down. Caius was behind me, holding me up, "Are you alright?" I nodded and took several deep breaths, not that I needed them. Carlisle's arms were up towards me and so were Edward's. the both of them had bewildered looks on their faces, but calmed when they saw I was alright. I smiled weakly, "I'm fine. I just never pushed my shield away from myself like that. When I recoiled, it was a forceful push." I took my father's hand, as he walked me to his throne and had me sit. While I sat, my father stood by me holding my hand. I saw that Edward was watching me. "Do not worry, Edward. She will be fine." My father must have seen the concern on Edward's face. This surprised me; my father usually did not allow this kind of interaction. My father had kept me away from interactions with males, especially those with wondering eyes. But Edward did not seem like that type. Maybe that is why my father trusts him. Marcus sat in his throne by my other side, looking from my father, to me to Edward. I saw Edward straighten; what was hearing in Marcus' mind? Was Marcus sensing something between me and Edward? I felt a bond with Edward, so Marcus would be able to feel it as well. Maybe I am being presumptuous; maybe Edward didn't feel any bond towards me.  
I looked to the floor; I was allowing myself to hope. I couldn't hope; I had to suppress it. Why did I allow myself to think that this beautiful man would have any interest in me? I allowed it when he held me in his arms, keeping me out of harm's way when Jasper was coming towards me. It wouldn't have hurt, but still, I was in Edward's arms. That sparked my growing hope. I have to put it away and not allow it to grow. Things will be easier once he left. I grimaced internally; why did the thought of him leaving hurt me? I was hoping again; I had to stop. I swore to myself I wouldn't hope, but that was my hope of leaving. This was a new hope. I wanted Edward to stay, or at least, I wanted to stay with him. Where were these feelings coming from? I've never felt them before.

I sat at my window; I wanted to be alone. I was drawing again, but there was something else. I was humming to myself. I felt so light and happy; what was this? I thought back from when these feelings began to emerge. One minute, I was trying to be content with the life I had and then I meet Edward and I felt different. I slammed my art book to the floor; I am being presumptuous. Edward is being nice to me because of who my father is, that's it. I began to beat that idea into my head. I had to believe that. They will leave, I grimaced, and things will go back to the way they were. My eyes tickled. I bit my lip, I wanted to cry. Knock, knock. I composed myself and answered my door. "Yes, Rosalie." Rosalie was smiling, "Umm, this is embarrassing, but Alice was telling me about your closet. She said I _had_ to see it; that I would fall in love." I smiled, "Of course, come in." I showed Rosalie to my closet and like Alice, she gasped. "Select anything you like. I have too much." She stepped into the closet and looked to me, "You can never have too much." Rosalie and I spent hours in the closet. She selected even more clothes than Alice did. Her eyes fell on my favorite gown; the one I never wore yet. "Oh my God. This is beautiful." "Yes, it's my favorite." She looked back at me, "I understand." We folded her new clothes and she told me about her and Emmett. She saved him from being killed by a bear and she begged Carlisle to change him for her.

She didn't want to lose him. She explained how they have been inseparable and she described their wedding. I helped Rosalie take her clothes to her room. I heard a clanging sound coming from her window. Her window over looked the roof courtyard, where the wrestling match took place. I looked out and saw Jasper was fencing with Carlisle. Edward, Alice and Esme were watching. Rosalie looked out with me, "Do you want to go join them?" I nodded. I was doing it again; hoping. Rosalie and I went to the courtyard. Esme and Alice smiled at us. Edward looked back and smiled to me. I saw he had a sword in his hand. "Perfect timing, I wanted to fence Jasper." I smiled and walked to his side, "Let me fence him. I haven't done it in a while." Jasper and Carlisle stopped and looked to me. "You fence?" Jasper asked questioningly. I smiled, "A little." Alice giggled and I looked to her. She winked at me. Edward laughed, "Emmett, I think Bella will be Jasper." Emmett walked into the courtyard. He looked from Alice to Edward and then to me, "Really? I say she doesn't. Jasper is very good." Edward looked at me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "No, I will bet on the lady. A new car?" I smiled when he referred to me as a lady. Emmett chuckled, "Done." Edward gave me his fencing gloves, which warm and handed me his sword. I felt Alice tying my hair into a ponytail and pushed me to walk towards Jasper.

He smiled and touched his sword to mine. I smiled and he lunged first, which I dodged easily. I raised my sword to my face and smiled; I knew how to taunt my opponents. Jasper lunged again and I swiped my sword, cutting his shirtsleeve. "Not bad," he smiled. I lunged until our swords were crossed between our bodies, "you too." And I pushed him back. We fenced, swishing our swords back and forth. I twirled and felt my pant leg ripped. I didn't take my eyes from his. I exhaled, "Fine. No more holding back." He looked at me suspiciously and I lunged at him. He was almost overwhelmed by my abilities with the sword. He surprised me and knocked my sword out of my hand into the air. It was falling behind me. I jumped into a back flip and caught the sword in my hand. I heard Esme gasp. There was another gasp, my mother. When did she get here? Jasper lunged again and I fell into a full-split and fought him back. I pushed him away and jumped to my feet. I ran towards him and fought him again. I finally knocked the sword out of his hand and I put the tip of mine to his throat. "Yield?" I asked through my teeth. His palms were up towards me and he was breathing hard, "Yield." I smiled and stepped back. I offered him my hand to help him to his feet.

The family broke out into an applause and Alice danced over to us, "that was amazing. No one has ever beaten Jasper." I heard a scoff. "You don't count. You hear his strategies." She was talking to Edward. I smiled and looked up to him. He winked at me. I looked to Emmett he was applauding but he was angry. "Is something wrong, Emmett?" He shook his head, "No, I just owe Edward a car now." I giggled, "Sorry." Rosalie and Emmett let together. "That was wonderful, darling." My mother came towards me with her arms open. I hugged her, "Thank you, Mother." We heard more applause from the opposite side of the courtyard. "Very well done, dear." It was my father, Marcus and Caius. He kissed my forehead, "I am sorry, Jasper. That was one of the first things she learned in this life." Jasper smiled and hugged Alice's waist. My eyes fell on that gesture. I saw myself standing with Edward, with his arm around me. I wanted to smack myself, to knock the image out of my head. "That was wonderful, Isabella," Marcus complemented me. I smiled at him. Caius was with my aunt, who came to hug me, "That is my girl." While we hugged, I took in the whole courtyard. Carlisle's family and mine. But I wanted to stand with his. No, I wanted to stand with Edward.

I gave Edward back his gloves and sword, "Thank you. I wanted a new car and you provided a free way of me getting one." I laughed, "Which one will you get?" I deliberated, putting away the sword, "I haven't decided yet." When he took the sword from me, his skin caressed mine. It felt like my skin was on fire. "But, when I get it, I will take you for a drive." I smiled at that thought. Edward and I speeding along the Italy countryside. Normally, I shied away from the ideas of my leaving the tower and I know I shouldn't have this fantasy, but I couldn't fight it. Even with my father here, he didn't interject on Edward's idea. This was truly shocking. I didn't dare to look at my father. I pushed my luck, "I would love that. But, I am still waiting for my other lessons." Edward smiled at me and flashed a glance at my father. I looked back, he was speaking with Jasper. Maybe he was distracted, but that was hardly likely. He leaned closer to me and whispered, "We could start whenever you'd like." I couldn't stop smiling. Even with him so close, I could feel my father's eyes on me, but I didn't care. "In an hour?" I asked, breathing in his scent. He smelled like sunlight and vanilla. It was addictive. Now I wanted to rush our lesson.


	6. Goodbye

Chapter 6 – Goodbye

The Cullens stayed in Volterra for a month. Edward and I spent several hours together while he taught me how to fight. At first, he was hesitant; he didn't feel comfortable fighting a woman, but after a few times, he became very comfortable. On one session, my father and uncles watched us. I thought this would cause more discord, but I came to think my father wouldn't discuss my behavior until after the Cullen's left. On this, I hoped they never left. I was enjoying myself too much. Edward found Jane's annoyance with me very humorous. Alice noticed my restrictions to the tower, so when she Rosalie and Esme went shopping, she always bought things for me. Jasper and I enjoyed our fencing and chess matched. Emmett and I enjoyed placing bets on his family's wrestling matches. Carlisle told me more about his life and lifestyle and Esme and I enjoyed making up redecorating plans for my room. I developed relationship with all the Cullen's. With Edward, I found someone I could truly open up with. He and I spoke for hours at a time. One several occasion, I actually saw my father smiling at our close proximity. One evening while the Cullen's went hunting, I remained on the veranda. I noticed I wasn't watching the people. I was gazing into the horizon. Part of my mind was looking for the Cullen's return, mainly Edward's.

I went to my room and read. There was a knock on my door. "Come in." It was Alice. "Bella, come with me. Edward wants to see you." If I still were able to, my heart would be racing in my chest. I went with Alice and meet with Edward in the Cullen's chambers. He was on their veranda. "You wanted to see me?" I asked. He smiled and held out a covered steel cup to me, "I would like you to try something, if you like." I eyed the cup in his hand, "What is it?" He chuckled, "A surprise." I took the cup and smelled the liquid. I sipped at it. I held it at arm's length and licked my lips. "Well?" he asked. I held up one hand and finished the contents. "That's interesting. Not as good as human, but, if you'll excuse the pun, it had a different bite to it." I smiled up to him, "What was it?" He took the cup from me, "Bear." My eyes widened, "Bear?" He chuckled and nodded, "That's Emmett's favorite." I laughed, "He is almost killed by one, and so he takes it out on the species." I giggled. "That's one way of looking at it." We laughed together. I heard something being thrown and Edward stepped in front of me, winding his arm around my waist. Something hit him in the back with a loud crash; he was protecting me again. I saw the shards of a vase by our feet. "Grow up, Emmett," I mumbled brushing off Edward's back. As I brushed, I noticed his arm was still around me. I looked up to him, "Does he do that often?" He smiled and stepped back, "No, sometimes he can be really immature." We laughed again, "If bear is Emmett's favorite, what is yours?" Edward looked out to the plains, "Lions. They taste amazing, especially after they have eaten." I huffed, "Hmmm, sounds interesting." We looked at each in the moonlight. I knew I should have looked away, but I couldn't. Why couldn't I look away from him? Why couldn't he look away from me?

I finally worked up the strength and looked away. I smiled to him, "Sorry. I should… umm, go." I began to walk away, but Edward took my wrist. I looked back at him. I could have loosened his hand from mine, but I didn't. "Alright. Maybe later, we could continue your lessons?" he half-smiled at me. I smiled, "Yes, I would like that." I left the Cullen's chambers and sprinted to my room. I leaned against my door and held my face. I was fighting back from smiling.

It was nearing the time for the Cullen's to leave. As each day passed, I became sadder. I didn't want them to leave, but they had to return to their lives. As a celebration, my father planned a ball for them. Alice, Esme and Rosalie went to Venice to get new gowns. I knew which one I wanted to wear. I was not happy about them leaving; especially Edward, but I would send him off with a last memory of me. On the night of the ball, I wore some of my seldom-used jewelry. My gown was gold, with a light blue sash, that went from my right should to the left side of my waist. My gown was off the shoulder, with open flowing sleeves. My sleeves draped to my knees and looked like blooming lilies. In the front of the gown, the gold was split down the middle, revealing a pale peach material as a flap hold the dress together. The bodice was form fitting and the skirt fanned out, especially when I twirled. When caught in the light, my gown sparkled. I wore my diamond-encrusted choker, with a matching bracelet on my right wrist and small diamond stud earrings. I wore my diamond crown that sat around my hair. The diamonds woven around the band of the crown and covered the front of the crown.

As I walked towards the main chamber, I heard the music playing. When I entered, I saw several couples dancing. The light was brilliant and lit up my dress. In the middle of the dance floor, I saw my parents dancing. Caius and my aunt Athenodora were dancing as well. I scanned the room and I saw him. Edward was standing with his brothers. They looked so handsome in their tuxedoes. All of them looked towards me and smiled, Edward smiling the brightest. They came over to me and Jasper kissed my hand, "You look beautiful." "Thank you, Jasper." I smiled and looked to Edward. He was appraising me, "Beautiful is any understatement," I heard him mumble. I pretended not to hear him. Emmett held out his hand to me, "Would you like to dance?" Edward looked up at him and scowled. Emmett looked back to him, "You took too long." I giggled, "Don't worry, you can have the next one." Emmett and I whirled around the dance floor. I saw Jane as she danced with Demetri. Emmett and I danced, making circles around them. As we left the dance floor, we couldn't stop laughing. He liked to annoy people and I enjoyed making Jane mad. When we reached the end of the dance floor, Rosalie and Edward stepped up to us. Edward took my hand and Emmett went with Rosalie.

My body was pressed into his as we danced across the floor. When we danced, there was no one else there. It was just Edward and me. We smiled at each other as we whirled. I caught sight of Jane again, and I actually smiled at her. Not my usual sarcastic smile, but a genuine happy smile. Edward and I danced for four songs. His hand was so strong on my waist. Every once in a while, it felt like he tightened his hold on me, as if he didn't want me to get away from him. He twirled me all over the floor and dipped me when it was necessary. I didn't notice anyone, until my father tapped his shoulder, "May I dance with my daughter?" Edward smiled at him, "Of course." He released me and my smile fell slightly; I didn't let my father see. I danced with my father, but it was nowhere near as enjoyable as it was with Edward, "Having fun, dear?" I smiled, "Yes. We should have more parties. They're fun." He chuckled, "And you look beautiful at them." I smiled and looked down, "Thank you, Father. I have had this dress for a while. I'm glad I have a reason to wear it." My father and I danced. I noticed when Edward crossed our sights; my father looked at him. I didn't need to see Edward to know when he was near me. It was as if a spark ran through my body when he was near me. What was my father's interest in Edward? Maybe he knew what I was feeling. This was not going to be good after they left. I danced with my father, Caius, Marcus, Carlisle, Jasper and Felix. I talked with Alice and Rosalie and danced with Edward again. His hold on me was not as strong, as if he were limiting himself. What did he hear in my father's, or any of the Guard's minds?

As the ball ended, my father made an announcement. Edward and I stood together, with Alice and Jasper. "Friends, I am sad to see this ball end, because we must bid farewell to my friend Carlisle and his wonderful and talented family. However, we send them off with the best memory of this place." There was applause in the room. "Carlisle, you and your family are more than welcome to return to Volterra any time you'd like. On the behalf of my family," my father looked to me and took my mother's hand, "We welcome you into our home." I smiled and applauded. "Thank you, Aro. My family and I appreciate the thought and thank you for this gracious send-off." I smiled and left the chamber. I couldn't stay there, knowing they were leaving. I went to my usual veranda. I took off my crown and let my hair down. My eyes began to tickle. I knew I wanted to cry. I would miss them all. Carlisle, Alice and Esme because of their kindness. Emmett and Jasper, because they became almost like brothers to me. Rosalie because of her reverence for clothing. Most of all, I would miss Edward. There was so much, too much about him I would miss, that I didn't know where to begin on what I would miss about him. I bonded and became close with the Cullen's. I reciprocated my father's feelings, I wanted them to stay, but not for the reasons he wanted them to stay.

I had to stop. Make myself somehow. I was hoping too much and it wasn't healthy. I looked out to the town. It was St. Marcus Day and there were fireworks in the sky. I watched the fireworks light up the night sky. I heard the crowd ohh and ahh. It took so little to please these humans. "Bella?" I turned and saw Edward. He was standing in the doorway, for how long, I didn't know. "Yes?" He looked to the floor, than back to me, "Why'd you leave? There was one more dance." I balked, "I just wanted to get out of the room for a while." I turned back to the view and rubbed my eye. "Are you alright?" I looked back to him, "I'm fine." I smiled at me with a crooked smile, "Don't lie to me. Now, really what's the matter?" "I guess… I was a little upset. I didn't want to hear my father saying good bye to you and your family. Honestly, I don't want you to leave." I recovered, "Any of you." I hoped he didn't catch my meaning. I looked away from him; I was hoping and it hurt. Edward came towards me, "Jasper picked up on that. He thought I should come check on you." Of course. He came because of a recommendation, not because he wanted to. I felt like an imbecile. I sighed, "Oh, well. I will be fine, trust me. Tell Jasper to not worry." I stepped back, away from him. I should detached myself now so it would be less painful. I looked back to the fireworks; focused on them.

I stood there and stared. "Isabella?" Edward was still there. I looked back to him and he was very close to me. I tilted my head to look up at him, "Yes?" He was so close, that when I spoke I could taste his breath in my mouth. "Please, don't be upset. We, well no." His head fell and he sighed, "I will come back and visit you," he smiled his crooked smile. I couldn't help smiling in return. My hope was growing, "You will?" He looked up to my eyes, "Yes. I don't know about you, but I truly enjoyed our time together." He enjoyed being with me. My hope was expanding. "I have enjoyed our time together, as well. I haven't enjoyed myself so much in a long time." That was too much. He chuckled quietly, "I know. I saw that in the minds of everyone here. So many were surprised to see you so happy. Even, Jane was wondering what was lightening your mood." I smiled, "Wow, even Jane. Now that's interesting." He smiled and stepped closer to me; my body became a live wire. "Bella, I have to admit something to you." "Yes? What is it?" He sighed, "I have never met anyone like you. You were so different from what I was expecting. Alice saw Aro introducing you to us. But when I saw how you were with Esme and Alice, you seemed to bond with them already. And the way you irritated Jane in the main chamber, that was truly unexpected. I thought you would have some reverence with the Guard, but you enjoyed making her mad." I smiled at the memory, "I do get along with some members." For the first time, Edward took a lock of my hair in his hand, "I know. But you surprised me even more. From fencing with Jasper, fighting with me and laughing with Emmett, it was as if you were with our family from the beginning. My family and I have enjoyed our time here, be mainly that is because of you. Except for Carlisle, none of us really wanted to come here." His face was closer to mine, "Bella, if you can, could you come and visit us?" I wanted to say yes, but how was I getting away. I simply nodded. My hand was resting on the banister of the veranda and I felt Edward's hand near mine. I wanted to touch his hand. He still held my hair. We heard someone approaching. We stepped away from each other and looked to the fireworks.

"Edward," it was Esme, "it's time." I looked to the floor; my time was up. I smiled at Esme and she hugged me, "It was so wonderful getting to know you." I smiled and sighed. My eyes flashed to Edward, "It was wonderful for me too. I hope you come back soon." Esme stepped back, "We will see." She kissed my cheek, looked to Edward and back to me, "Come. Everyone wants to see you." Esme held my hand and walked to their chambers. Edward walked with me and held the door for us. Alice flitted to me and smiled, "I am going to miss you so much. Here," she gave me a note, "this is my email and phone number. Please do not hesitate." I smiled, "Thank you, Alice. I'm going to miss you too." I hugged all the Cullens. I was hugging Rosalie, when Caius came into the room, "You're cars are here." Carlisle led his family out of the room, Edward lingering. He looked back at me and smiled. I wanted to run to him and keep him, but I composed myself and smiled back. And that was it. He was gone and I was alone.


	7. No More

Chapter 7 – No More

The Cullens have been gone for a month. I fell back into my sadness, but this was more. It was worse. When humans were brought to us, I barely feed. When the humans screamed, I flinched away. I broke the neck of my human and consumed the blood; trying to be merciful. Clearly Carlisle had some influence on me. Jane eyed me suspiciously and I glared back. As the bodies were cleared out, I watched how Felix, Alec and Demetri laughed about their meal. "Mine was like honey," Felix guffawed. I darted out of the room. Even though they were weaker than us, I began to feel some respect for humans. They sustained us. Without them, many of us would be weak beyond all reason. I played my hardly used CD player, letting the music fill the air. I wanted to block out the braying laughter from the three members. As the music played, I knew it wasn't calming me. Only one thing calmed me; thinking about the Cullens. I thought Alice dancing through my closet and I smiled. I thought of fencing Jasper and I sighed. And, my favorite memory, Edward and I whirling around the dance floor. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I went to the back of my closet and opened the garment bag of my gold dress. After their departure, I gingerly took the dress off and hung it in the plastic garment bag. I didn't want anything to taint it. I opened it and sniffed at the torso. The scent was fading but still their. It was his scent. His scent from that last hug, from our goodbye. I closed the bag and laid on the floor.  
I thought about Edward too much. I suppressed my hope for the outside world, but my longing for him would not be silenced. It refused to be silenced and locked away. I tried so hard, but I couldn't. I had to think about him. I had to miss him. I couldn't forget him. From his short visit, he stained me. What was it about him? Why was he unforgettable? Why was I so, so.... enchanted by him? There was a knock on my door. I got up and walked to the door at a human pace. The knock brought me out of my fantasies. I opened the door to my parents. "Is something wrong?" They looked at me. "What is it?" The both of them floated into my room. I realized that this was it. What I have been for since the Cullens left. The torrent from them about my actions while the Cullens were here. Being alone with Edward and talking with Alice, Rosalie and Esme for long periods of time. My parents have always kept my interactions with outsiders limited; not wanting me to be persuaded or tempted even further to see the world.

I closed my door and exhaled; I would accept anything they would do. It was worth it. My mother sat on my bed and my father folded his arms, the both of them still looking at me. I played innocent, "Did I do something?" "Dear one, why would you think you did something?" my father finally spoke. I still played innocent, "Then what's this all about?" My mother smiled, "We need a reason to come and see you." She stood up, "But, we came to see you because you've seemed really distant for sometime now? Are you alright?" The torrent wasn't coming, at least not now, "Yes. Why?" My father held out his hand and I took it. He had me sit with my mother, "Dear, you have seemed more upset since the Cullens left. Did they upset you?" I looked up to him, "No, no." I laughed, "It's just…" I couldn't tell them the whole truth, "I miss Alice. She was a lot of fun." Both of them sighed and smiled. "That's it?" my mother asked placing her arm over my shoulder. "Yes, Mother. Was that it?" I was still worried that they were mad at me. My father kissed my hair, "Yes. We hate seeing you upset." _If you hated seeing me upset, then let me leave Volterra_, I thought to myself. I smiled, "I know, Father. I didn't mean to worry the both of you. I will be fine. I'll always be fine." My father hugged me, "My daughter, do not worry. The Cullens will return for a visit and you will see Alice again." I smiled, "I know they will. But please," I looked to my mother, "do not worry about me. I am feeling better." I lied coolly to them, but I had to hide my true pain from them. My mother kissed my check, "Alright, but if you ever feel upset, do not hesitate to speak to us. Remember, we love you." I smiled, "You love the both of you too." I leaned my head against my father's chest and he hugged me.

After my parents left my room, I was feeling lighter. I did love my parents and they did make me feel better. I sat at my window and began drawing again. I drew the Cullen family. I took extra time drawing Edward. I committed his features to memory; from the beautiful, messy bronze hair to his chiseled jaw line. All of them with their gold eyes. I went to my usually veranda, I wanted to draw the town. I was walking to the veranda when I heard them.

"It is too bad Isabella could not convince him," I heard Caius say. "Yes, Aro. I felt their bond; it was getting stronger. But his bond to his family and Carlisle was stronger. I wonder if they remained, if his and Isabella's would have gotten stronger than that?" Marcus added. My mouth fell open. "Yes, having Edward here would have been wonderful. And Alice of course. Jasper would have made a lovely addition as well." Caius chuckled, "Yes, Jasper. If Isabella had gotten Alice to stay, we would have gotten two for one." I remained silent. "Please Caius, I have considered that. If only she had convinced Edward to stay. That would have handled to things. We would have gained a wonderful addition in Edward and he would have diminished Isabella's want for the outside world." He was silent, "We cannot lose her. She is too important." I heard someone take a step, "That is why she is your daughter," I heard Marcus. "You saw they way they were when Caius and I found them in the courtyard. Even then, their bond was growing stronger. When they danced together at the ball, their bond was so strong, I was hopeful that he would stay. Oh well, maybe if you had let Isabella out of the tower, she could have learned to use her feminine whiles better and Edward would have stayed." I heard Caius and Marcus chuckle. "Leave her alone. If the bonds you say were that strong, I am sure Edward will return on his own. Maybe then she will convince him to stay with her." They continued their conversation and I slinked back to my room. I closed my door quietly and ran into the back of my closet. I screamed into one of my blouses. My eyes prickled and I broke into a tearless cry. I cried for a long time.

My father wanted to use me to steal from Carlisle. That thought made me cry harder. My so-called father wanted to use me to keep Edward here. I wanted to roar, but I fought the urge. When my cried ended, anger filled me. It consumed me. That was it; that was the final straw. I couldn't remain in Volterra. I couldn't remain the imprisoned princess. It was time for the princess to rescue herself. It was time for me to leave Volterra. Leave and never come back.

Since I heard my father and uncles' conversation, I distanced myself from them. I didn't care what Marcus felt. None of them care about what I wanted. One evening, all of us were gathered in the main chamber. There was trouble in Asia. "It is confirmed, Master. Someone is unleashing immortal children in China. There are about 10 of them. We know who the creator is," Jane and Alec reported. I was on the opposite side of the chamber, near Heidi. My father and uncles deliberated. "We must go and dispense with them. They have broken our more sacred law. Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec and Retana, you will come with us. We will punish the traitors." Everyone flew out of the chamber and prepared to leave. My father looked to me; I composed my face. I made myself look concerned. I was a good actress. My father smiled at me and came towards me. I played my role and hugged him, "Father, how long will you be gone?" I needed to know. "Do not worry, child. A little more than a week. That is a large number of immortal children. There may be some who will fight to defend them." He looked to Heidi, "You will remain here, Heidi. Chelsea and Afton, you will remain here as well. Look after my daughter." I sighed, "Please, handle the immortal children. I will be fine. I always am," I smiled. He kissed my forehead and left the chamber.

This was perfect. Everyone was leaving and I only had to evade a few members of the Guard. This was my time. I will no longer be a princess. I remained in the main chamber as everyone left. I watched for my mother and aunt. I hung the both. "Do not worry, dear. We will be home soon," my aunt promised and hugged me. I hugged my mother a little longer. I knew what I needed to do, but it would hurt her. I couldn't stand hurting my mother. "I love you, Mother." My eyes tickled at the words. She held my face, "I love you too," and kissed my cheeks. I glowered at Jane and smiled at Alec. "Have fun," I wished Felix and Demetri. Demetri smiled at me and Felix winked. The last to leave was my father and uncles. I let my face fall, still playing my roll. Caius raised my chin. I wanted to jerk away from his touch. He kissed my forehead and so did Marcus. I hugged my father, "Take care, Father." I couldn't say I loved him; I was too angry and hurt. "I love you, daughter." He kissed my cheek and left, leaving me in the empty chamber.

I went to my room and began to plan. I prepared a bag with my human money. I didn't bother to pack clothes. I had more than enough money to buy new ones, in case I needed it. In the back of my closet, I had some human contact lenses. Heidi had given me some, on the occasion I was allowed out of the tower. She said they would irritate my eyes and they would dissolve in my eyes, because of the venom. The last thing I packed was Alice's contact information. I put that in my jacket pocket. To look occupied, I used my laptop. I looked up when flights were leaving for America. I also reviewed local maps. I saw I would have to run to Venice, then take a cab to the airport. My parents were gone for two days. Before I left I wrote my mother a letter:

Dear Mother,  
When you read this, I will be gone. Please do not be mad or punish Heidi, Chelsea or Afton. I left because it is what I needed to do. Please, do not take my abrupt absence too badly. I promise I will come back to visit, however I will be returning permanently. I will miss you and when everything is settled, I will let you know where I am. Mother, I truly am sorry, but I cannot remain here and continue to be used. I love you and I promise, I will see you again.

Isabella

It was almost time for Heidi to gather humans to feed on. I knew she wouldn't be gone long. Knock, knock, knock. I pretended to be changing my clothes. "Come in." I heard the door open and I poked my head out of my closet. "Yes, Chelsea." "I'm sorry. Heidi will be here soon." I smiled, "Ok. I will be there. I am just looking for my sapphire studs. Save one for me, ok?" She smiled, "I will." She left the room. I walked out of my closet, dressed to go. I wore the heavily hooded jacket I altered. I opened my door and heard the humans in the main chamber. Before I left my room, I took my art book and left. This was the last time I would see this room. With that I darted to my veranda. I darted to the veranda. More luck was with me, it was raining. I waited and I heard the screams. I strapped on my bag, leaped from the balcony and landed in the alley. I was out. I ran through the town's courtyard. I kept running, inhaling the scent of the rain. It was exhilarating. I reminded myself to focus as I ran. I reached the outskirts of Venice. I stopped in a deserted alley. I opened my bag and put in my contact lenses. They distorted my vision, but I endured it. I called for a cab, in Italian. I asked the car driver to take me to the airport. I watched the city as I rode in the cab. I didn't breathe as I rode in the cab. I was not this close to a human, unless I was going to kill them. I couldn't kill this man; he was helping me escape. When we pulled into the airport and paid and thank the driver. I went to the counter and bought my ticket to America. I board the plane and I felt a sudden burst of excitement. I was returning to the land of my birth. When the plane was pulling away from the terminal, my excitement increased. Soon, I was in the air. The flight was not long, at least not for me. When the plane landed, I was in New York. This is where I was supposed to go for college when I was human.

I looked at the view and I smiled brightly. I did it. I was out of the tower and away from Italy. But soon my smile faltered. I was in America, but I was alone. What was I going to do? I tucked my hands into my pocket and felt the piece of paper. I pulled it out. My smile returned. Alice. I went to exchange my Italian lyres for American dollars. My contact dissolved and I bought sunglasses. I found a payphone and made my call. There were two rings, "Hello?" I sighed at the sound of her voice, "Alice?" "Bella?" "Yes, Alice. Please, I need your help."


	8. Family

Chapter 8 – Family

I explained my situation to Alice. "Bella, get on the next flight to Seattle. I will get you from the airport. I'm going to go and talk with Carlisle and Esme. Just get here as soon as you can." "Alright. Thank you, Alice." I bought my ticket for Seattle. The plane took off and landed in no time. My excitement built up again. I was in the state I was born in. Also, I was going to see Alice and soon, I would see Edward. During the flight, I thought about Marcus's words. He felt a strong bond between Edward and myself. That thought made me happy and lighter. As the plane landed and the doors opened, I jumped from my seat, almost ripping it up. I walked out into the terminal and put on my sunglasses. I searched the crowd and I found her. Alice smiled at me and we hugged, as if we were old friends. "Bella, what happened?" she asked. I looked to the floor, "I'd rather talk about it with all of you." She nodded and guided me through the airport. As we went outside, I saw him. Edward was leaning against a black Mercedes, with his arms folded. He looked up as Alice and I approached him. He smiled at me and opened his arms to me. I embraced him for a hug. I inhaled his scent; the sweetest thing I've ever breathed in. I felt him brush my hair back. It was as if he missed me too.

This embrace felt like I was wake again. He released me and opened the passenger door for me. I saw him and Alice exchange a look. She smiled and got it the backseat. I watched the city fly past the car as we drove to their home. I felt light again. It was sinking in; I was away from Volterra and I was here with Edward and Alice. "Bella, does your father know you're here?" Alice asked. That brought me out of my reverie. I looked down to my hands in my lap, "No. He was gone with the others. That's when I left. I.... I had to leave." I couldn't look at either one of them. I kept my eyes down. If my father found me with the Cullens, he would punish all of them. Why was I doing this? I shouldn't have called Alice. I had more than enough money to fend for myself. I was surprise how much money I really had. Just a little more than a million. I told the attendant to not change that much. I change my Italian lyre for $6,000. The rest I would put away. I looked back at the window. I was surprised to see trees and open lands. Where were we? I still couldn't look at either of them. "Let's see what Carlisle says. We will see what happens," Edward said. I dared to look at him and he smiled. "So, you finally got away and you already called us. Couldn't make it?" He chuckled, Alice giggled and I smiled. They weren't mad. Alice and I talked about potential places she would take me. Malls, galleries, museums. I smiled brightly at her. It was what I wanted. "Edward, did you ever get your new car from Emmett?" He smiled, "Yes, a Jaguar XK. It is amazing, but I really haven't had a chance to drive it yet." He looked to me, "Well, now I have a reason. I promised you a drive." I smiled and exhaled, "That sounds like fun."

We arrived at the Cullens' house. I was secluded in a meadow. Alice explained that they family keeps their distance from humans, so that they can be themselves in their home. Edward opened my door and offered me his hand. I took it willingly and got out of the car. Alice had my bag and we walked into the house. Carlisle held the door open, "Bella, it is wonderful to see you again," he hugged me. I smiled and saw Esme. I almost ran into her arms, she was such a lovely person. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie came down the stairs, "Well, look who finally got out." I smiled and hugged Emmett. Emmett walked me to the couch, "Did you see the car you won for Edward?" I shook my head, "But he told me about it." I was too happy to be with the Cullens again. Rosalie sat on Emmett's other side, "How long can you stay?" My smile fell slightly, "I don't know. Maybe not too long." This was bound to happen. The sooner they know, the better it would be.

Carlisle asked, "Bella, how did you get here? Your father told me that you've never left Volterra, because he didn't allow it?" Anger lit my face, "He is _not_ my father, not anymore." Everyone exchanged looks. Esme broke the silence, "Why do you say that?" I exhaled and closed my eyes, "He only kept me because of my talent." If I was telling them why I was here, I should tell them everything. I looked to Edward; maybe almost everything. "I overheard my…." I inhaled, "father and uncles talking a few days ago. They were hoping that I would convince," I looked to Edward and Alice, "convince Edward and Alice to remain in Volterra. I heard Marcus say even if I got Alice to stay, they knew Jasper would have stayed with her. Literally, they thought of that as two for one. I heard them laughing at that thought. My father defended me, but he said I was too important. That he could never let me go." I felt the pain building in my chest, "I always had a feeling the main reason why my father kept me. Why he took me on as his daughter was because of my ability." I looked to him, "Carlisle, I'm sorry. He does see you as a great friend, but he hoped that I could lure away part of your family, to build up his guard. When I found that out, I could _not_ stay." Alice sat with me, "How did you get away?" I looked to her and to everyone in the room, "Someone created 13 immortal children in China. My parents, uncles and aunt left with the majority of the guard. Only three were left to watch the tower and me. While Heidi, Chelsea and Afton fed, that was when I left. I leaped from the veranda and ran to Venice." "Why didn't you do that before?" Jasper asked. "Too many people in the tower how could have physically stopped me." Esme sighed, "When do you expect them to return to Volterra?" I bit my lip, "In about a week. I left a letter for my mother. I asked that they not punish Heidi, Chelsea or Afton. They really had nothing to do with my leaving." I shook my head, "That's why I can't stay long. I don't want anyone to find me with you." I rose from the couch. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have called Alice. I should leave." I took a step to the door. "Absolutely not!" I turned and Esme was standing. I stammered, "Wh.. " Esme came towards me and held my hand, "You should have called Alice. You are staying here." I exhaled, "No, I should," I looked to the front door. "Bella," I turned and looked at Carlisle, "You are new to this world. You have never been outside of Volterra. You should remain here."

I looked around the room. Alice and Emmett were smiling. "You have to stay. I told you about all the places I wanted to show you," Alice said, coming over to the three of us. Emmett chuckled, "Yea and I need you for when I'm wrestling Edward. And someone needs to beat Jasper in fencing." I smiled, but I was still unsure. Jasper rose, "Bella, do not feel anxious. If anything, Alice will see if your father is sending anyone here. If that happens, we'll handle it together." I smiled and hugged Jasper. Esme squeezed my hand, "Alice, show Bella to the room on the second floor." She bounced in place and clapped, "You're going to be right next to me."


	9. Hope

Chapter 9 – Hope

Alice practically dragged me up the stairs to the second floor and into an empty bedroom. Alice sighed, "Ok, this is your room. We are going to get you adjusted in no time." I looked around the room, "Alice, you really don't have to this. Really." She scowled, "Bella, you heard Esme and Carlisle. You should stay here. It'll be more fun than you being on the run from your father." I looked out the glass wall, "Alice, will you see if anyone comes here from Volterra?" She stood at the glass wall with me, "Yes. Bella, in the short time we spent with you, all of us have come to care about you. Really, you did the right thing coming here." I sighed, "Alice…" She giggled, "Ok. You must be thirsty. Come on." She held out her hand for mine and I took it. She opened the door and Edward, Jasper and Emmett were there. "Really, you guys. I could have handled it," Alice huffed. I looked to her, then to Edward, "What?" Edward stepped forward, "Bella, I saw you needed to hunt. Are you willing to hunt animals?" I sighed and nodded, "Yes. But I want to know something." "Yes, what is it?" I smiled, "Are there any bears nearby? I liked it." Emmett chuckled and took my hand from Alice, "I know where some are." Jasper smiled and descended the stairs. The five of us bounded out of the house. We ran through the forest together and I slowed. I realized I have never hunted before. Edward doubled back, "What's the matter?" I looked up at him, "This is embarrassing." His eyebrow furrowed, "What is?" I grimaced, "Don't laugh, but I've never hunted before." He chuckled, "So the princess now has to get her hands dirty." I huffed, "Not funny." Edward stepped towards me, "I'm sorry. We will help you. When we hunt, we give ourselves up to our instincts. Our natural instincts guide us and help us take down our prey." I bit my lip, "Will you help me?" He smiled, "That's why I'm here." We laughed and ran further into the forest.

We reached the others in no time. They were crouched down in the shadows. Edward took my hand, that sent a shock through my system, and we hid behind a tree. He didn't release my hand, "Now, close your eyes." I complied. "Now, what do you hear?" I listened. The forest was so alive, "I hear several large heartbeats." "Good, what do you smell?" I inhaled deeply. The trees had a beautiful scent, "Animal." "Now, what do you want to do?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. He smiled and looked around the tree. I copied and saw several large bears. The venom in my mouth overflowed. I leaned into a crouch and stopped breathing. I leaped into the air and land on one of the bears. My teeth sank into its fatty body and sighed deeply. The hot, wet blood flowed into my throat. The bear was done almost immediately. I stood up and licked my lips. I watched as Edward and Emmett take down the other two bears. Alice and Jasper came towards me. She smiled, "Well?" I wiped my mouth, "Good. Not as good as human males, but it was different. I like it." She giggled, "Ok. What until you try a carnivore? Those are the best." That sounded tempting, but I felt sloshly. "That's one good thing about bear. One just filled me up. Usually I'd need two to three humans to satisfy my appetite." Jasper chuckled, "You were worse than me." "Shut up."

He smiled, "Well, how do you feel?" I thought about that, "Good. Full, but good. The bear satisfied me." He folded his arms, "When was the last time you feed?" "Ten days ago. Since all of you left, I felt….. well, I felt bad about killing humans. To be kinder, I broke my preys' necks before I drained then. Before it was fun for me to have them trying to fight me off, but now, I wanted to be merciful. I didn't want to hear their screams of torture." Edward and Emmett were listening. Emmett stood next to me, "How did you make it through all those humans in the airport and planes?" I smiled, "I didn't breathe for one. And I was distracted. I was excited that I was out of the tower. I was busy looking at the human stores and looking at the view from the airport windows." Edward chuckled, "Wow. That's very good. Do you want to still hunt?" I shook my head, "Unless you want to see me explode." There was a sudden crash over thunder. Emmett beamed, "Anyone up for football?" Jasper and Alice smiled. "We'll meet you in the clearing," Jasper said taking Alice's hand and ran into the forest. "Edward, I will go get Carlisle, Rose and Esme, you explain the rules to Bella." Emmett ran towards the house and I looked up to Edward. We were alone again. He was chuckling and shaking his head, "He thinks that since you're here, his team will have a better chance of winning." I giggled. "Well, with you here, we'll have even teams now," he looked down at me. "Well, how do we play the game?" Edward broke down the family's rules of football. We ran in the same direction as Alice and Jasper.

Alice and Jasper were sitting in the middle of the field. They were very close to each other, with their fingers intertwined. Edward and I stood by the trees and waited for the others' arrival. "Bella," I looked to him, "why did you leave, really?" "I told you already. After what my father said, how could I stay?" He sighed, "Bella, remember I am a mind reader. Though I cannot read yours, I did hear the minds of your father, Caius and Marcus." I looked at him and sighed, "I know, but…." The others arrived. "Can we discuss this later?" I whispered. He brushed my cheek, "Of course." He walked ahead of me. I exhaled deeply and followed him.

I played with the Cullens for the rest of the afternoon and majority of the night. Even in the rain, we played. Esme, Rosalie and I had to pull our hair back into ponytails while we played. Alice, Edward, Emmett and I made up one team. It was like brunettes against blonds, except Esme. Emmett was a powerful quarterback and Edward was the fastest runner. Our team won against Carlisle's. All of us were covered in mud when we reached the house. All of us climbed the outside of the house into our rooms. Mine was right underneath Edward's. After changing my clothes, I sat at the glass wall. I watched the water in the river flow. I was here. Not in Volterra. There weren't members of the Guard watching out for me. I was concerned about my mother. She would be devastated when she finds out I am gone. I wanted to talk to her, but it would be better that she didn't. The sun began to rise. I saw the sunlight pushing the shadow of the house over the river. The view was so beautiful. It was similar to the view from my room in Volterra, but here, it was a forest, not a plain. I could see the animals coming to the river to drink. I watched a deer drinking, until my view was blocked. Edward was on the exterior of the glass, looking at me. He was being funny; he was upside down. I stood and opened the glass door, "What are you doing?" "Can I come in?" I laughed, "It's your house." He swung into my room, "I know, but I didn't want to be rude." I sat on the floor, "I appreciate that." He sighed, "As I was saying in the clearing," I looked at him. _Get it over with_. "I heard the thoughts of your father and uncles. Bella, Marcus began to feel a bond between us the first day I met you. I didn't think much of it. But, when they found us alone in the courtyard, he scrutinized me. He thought '_What is it about him that she is drawn to?_' He planned to tell your father right away." I sighed, "Well. I'm surprised they didn't send you away from then." He chuckled, "Our bond made Marcus concerned. When your father found this out, he shared Marcus' concern. That's when he had his idea. He hoped we would get closer. That is why he allowed our interactions. Hell, he pushed them. Didn't you find that strange?" I nodded, "But I was too happy to question it." I looked away. He reached out and cupped my chin to make me look back at him. "Bella, I considered leaving. To deter your father's intentions, but I couldn't. I wasn't lying when I said you were unlike anyone I've ever met. You intrigued me too much. Please, remain here. I don't care if your father comes here himself. If he tried to take you back, I will go with you." I held his hand, "That'll be exactly what he wants." Edward stood up and sat down next to me, "Bella, I don't care. Wherever you go, I will be with you. Even when we returned here, all I thought about was you. I considered coming to see you. I even considered letting Aro talk me into staying, just so I could be with you." I exhaled, "You would have done that? Why?" I held my gaze, "Because I wanted to be with you. You fascinate me." I smiled, "As do you." "Bella, I could read anyone I encounter, but you," he drew his face closer to me, "I had to make an effort to get to know you. I'm glad I did. Bella," I raised my fingers to his lips, "Wherever I go?" He took my fingers from his lips, "I will follow."

Our faces drew closer and our eyes closed as our lips met. His arm came around my waist, pulling me into his lap. What was I doing? I am kissing Edward in the corner of my new room. I was hoping. But I could hope. There was nothing holding me back; restricting me. I was free. Free to live, free to run, and free to hope. His fingers held the back of my neck, keeping my lips on his. My palm was pressed against his cheek. I readjusted my body, so each of my knees was on either side of his waist. He broke the kiss and began on my neck. His hand locked in my hair. I felt the tip of his tongue going along my jaw line. I exhaled as he turned my mouth back to his. "What are we doing?" I whispered. He drew back from me, "Being together." I smiled and raised my fingers to his lips. He took that hand and kissed my fingertips, "Bella, I don't care what you feel, but I need to let you know." I waited. "I wanted to return to Volterra and take you away from your father. I didn't want the woman I loved to be trapped any longer." "Love?" He held my face, "I have wondered this earth alone since the early 1900's. I have watched my family find the ones they love and now I found mine." His eyes blazed. "I couldn't let you remain there. When I was here, I practically spent my nights dreaming of you. Of your smile," he kissed my lips, "Of your eyes," he kissed my eyelids, "and of your body." He held me closer to him. "I was already making plans to go back and get you. In my entire life, I have never felt so alive since I met you. Bella, I love you and I don't care if it takes a century, I will make you love me." I exhaled, "It may not even take you a month." And I kissed him, hard. My eyes prickled. Edward loved me and I could hope. This is more than I've ever wanted. More than I ever deserved.


	10. Outing

Chapter 10 – Outings

Edward and I remained together for the rest of the day. I was leaning against his chest and watched the sunlight dance on the river water, while Edward played with my fingers, "What do you remember from your human life?" I sat up and smiled, "My birthday, September 13th. I remember every year; my mother would bake my favorite cake. It was always a strawberry cake with blue icing. There was a numerical candle in the center of the cake, surrounded by single counts making up my age." I laughed at the memory. I looked at him. He cupped his hand to my cheek. "What do you remember from you human life?" He shrugged, "Nothing much. Carlisle would have some better details than I would. He found me dying of Spanish Influenza. He said I looked like my mother. I had her green eyes. Her name was Elizabeth and I was named after my father, Edward Anthony Masen." I smiled, "My parents were Charlie and Rene Swan. I was actually born in Washington. We went to Italy as a family vacation before I went to college in New York. I don't remember where I was supposed to be attending." I leaned back against him.

He sighed heavily, "Just come in, Alice." I looked to the door as Alice entered. "You don't have to be mean about it. She just got here; you can't keep her to yourself." I motioned to get up, but Edward tightened his arms around me. "I think I can." I giggled, "Give me a few minutes, Alice." She sighed and left. I looked back to Edward, "What did she want?" He pressed his lips to the hollow of my neck, "She wanted to take you to Seattle to get new clothes." I raised an eyebrow. Esme was kind enough to loan me an outfit. "Maybe I should go." He was kissing my neck. "If I am going to be living here, I will need clothes." He sighed, "Rose and Esme have more than enough for you to choose from." He tightened his arms around me. I smiled, "Edward, if I'm going to live here, you know you have to share me, right?" He pulled back and looked at me, "Yes, but not now." Something, or someone, hit the floor beneath us. Edward slammed the floor with his foot, "Alright, Alice! She's coming." I giggled as he sighed. He pressed his lips to mine and we stood up. He held my face in his hands, "Your eyes are changing. They're amber." I went to my mirror and saw them. My eyes were different. They were brighter, not because of their new color. I gasped. I looked like my self-portrait that I drew. The one I hid from my father. Edward came behind me and whispered in my ear, "Let's go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back."

While in Seattle, Alice was pulling me from store to store. I was enthralled with the shopping center. It was amazing to see how the humans have developed from when I was one of them. As we drove back to the house, Alice and I talked about other places to shop and more things she wanted to show me. We walked into the house with our bags and I went to my room. Alice wanted to go back out. "Alright, let me just put these away." I comforted her and walked into my room. I looked up and Edward was still there. He was looking at a book. I dropped my bags and closed the door. "What are you doing in here?" He looked up and smiled, showing me my art book, "You're a wonderful artist." I grimaced, "You looked at that? I rarely let anyone look at it." He held out my self-portrait with gold eyes, "Could I have this one?" I smiled and nodded. I held out my hand for the book, but he didn't give it to me. He stood, placing the book on my couch, "Have you had enough shopping for one day?"

I heard growl coming through the floor. I smiled at him; Alice heard him. "I have any idea. Why don't you, me, Jasper and Alice go out. So, you don't have to leave me and she still gets to go out?" He closed his eyes, "That works for Alice." After I got of my clothes away and closed the closet door, Edward was pressing me against the door and kissed me. He moved me until I was against the dresser. His tongue plunged down between my parted lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up until I was sitting on top of the dresser. He pulled me closer to him; there was no gap between our bodies. This feeling was something new. I felt so… so… human. It felt like my heart should be racing, my head should be spinning and that I wouldn't be able to breathe. Without breaking the kiss, he swept his arm over the dresser, knocking every thing off the top. He pushed me back further on top of the dresser and climbed on top of it. I was lying on the dresser, with him on top of me. He released my lips and kissed my jaw. I was breathing so hard, even though I didn't need to. He kissed down to my chest and back up to my neck. His arm wound underneath my neck, pulling me closer to him. A part of my mind was aching for more, but another part had to stop him. I was enjoying every moment of this, when I noticed I wrapped my legs around his waist. But he had to stop. This was too much.

I unwrapped my legs and put my hands into his chest. He kissed my lips again; I forgot what I was supposed to do. I forced my eyes open. He began kissing my neck again. I regained my thoughts and pushed him away. He flew across the room and I sat up gasping. He was breathing as hard as I was. "Edward," I exhaled, "I just got here." I sighed, "Please don't try to kill me yet." There was a knock on the door, "Bella?" It was Esme. I jumped off the dresser and Edward answered the door. Esme walked in and saw the broken vase on the floor. She scowled at Edward, "Go get changed, now!" He smiled and left. I sighed and started picking up the broken pieces, "I'm sorry. I will replace this." Esme laughed, "Don't worry." She looked back at the hall, "He's very happy you're here." I stood, "I know. I'm very happy I'm here too." I flew down the stairs, into the kitchen and threw the broken pieces in the trash. I went back to my room and Esme was holding out a blouse. I changed and went with Esme outside.

Alice and Jasper were waiting. "Where are we going?" She sighed, "Museum." Edward came down the stairs and we left. Alice and Jasper took Edward's Aston Martin and we took his Jaguar. Alice's mood lightened when we reached the museum. Jasper explained some of the exhibits to me. While I looked at one, I caught the scent of something so delicious. It was a tall man, who walked past me. He smelled like the Italian fields that I left behind. Jasper caught my mood and held my wrist. I looked back to him; I wanted to kill the man. I stopped breathing and clinched my teeth shut, "Get me out of here, please." He nodded and put his arm around my waist. We walked out. Jasper looked over his shoulder. Out of nowhere, Edward was at my side and Alice was at Jasper's. Jasper must have called Edward with his mind. We didn't stop walking until we reached the cars. Edward helped me into the Jaguar. We drove until we were out of the city. Edward puller over near the forest's edge. I looked to him. "Hunting." I nodded and got out. Jasper and Alice were parked behind us, while Edward and I ran into the trees.

I found a large lion and I just gave in to my instincts and killed it. I smiled and stood, "That was so good." I looked to Edward, "I think I found my one of my favorites." He smirked and came over to me, "How do you feel?" I shook my head, "I'd rather not think about that human. I feel better though, now that I have fed." I wasn't thirsty, but Edward must have felt it would have been better for me to consume animal blood, so the temptation would fade. Edward caressed my cheek, took my hand and we ran back to Alice and Jasper. Jasper came towards me; I smiled. He nodded and went into the car. Edward and I watched them drive away. "Alice is going to be so mad," Edward chuckled. I looked up at him bewildered. "We're not going back to the house. At least not now." I sighed, "Where are we going?" He didn't speak, just opened my door. I got in and we drove away. I was just happy that I was getting my wish; taking a drive with Edward in the car I helped him get. Edward held my hand as he drove, sometimes looking at me. The sun was on my side of the car; we were heading southwest. My face was glittering; as was Edward's. We drove too fast for any human to notice. Soon the sun was gone.

I opened my window and caught a scent I didn't know. The car slowed and I saw it, for the first time in my life, The Pacific Ocean. Edward opened my door. We were on a pier. We walked to the edge. The scent was the ocean air. Even without the scent, the ocean was amazing. Edward held my hand as we walked the pier. I was fascinated by the unending water. It was dark and inviting. I wanted to swim in the ocean. I've never done that, hell, I've never scene the ocean before today. I don't remember if I did during my human life, but that was not important. "What are you thinking?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me, pressing his chest into my back. I still stared out to the ocean, "The ocean, I've never one before. I don't even remember if I did during my human life. I might have, I was from Washington." He kissed my hair, "You're here now. You can see the ocean as much as you like." We stood on the pier and watch the waves roll.


	11. Declaration

Chapter 11 – Declaration

I was with the Cullens for almost a week. I was very happy, but there were times my mind was 1000 miles away, roughly. I was sitting on the roof of the house and it was raining, but I didn't care. The smell of the rain was amazing and the rain was helping me think. My parents should be back in Volterra. Alice hadn't seen anything yet, but I was still worried. When my father finds that I'm gone, he'll be livid. He may send Felix and Demetri to search for me. Demetri was a tracker. Edward believed that Demetri wouldn't be able to find me, because of how he tracked people. Demetri found people by the tenor of their minds, but no one could penetrate my mind. That thought did not comfort me. My mind was safe, but not the Cullens. Demetri could find them and eventually, find me. This thought was growing in the back of my mind. I was too happy to get away and see the Cullen, but I've damned them. I knew my father; he will blame the Cullens for taking me away. Though he cared for Carlisle, he would accuse him of poisoning my mind.  
If Alice saw a glimpse of something, I may have to leave or maybe I should stay. Even if Demetri and Felix come here, and I'm gone, they could still pick up my scent here and the family could be in danger of my father's wrath. What was I going to do? Though I was happy, part of me felt that I shouldn't have come here. I had more than enough money, but how long would that have last me? Could I have lived like a nomad? That lifestyle wasn't appealing. That was one major influence I got from my parents. I preferred living in one place; having a home. Mother told me a lot of our kind lived like nomads. Never settling in one place for a length of time; not having a permanent home. The Cullens and Kate's family had homes. I didn't know where Kate and her family were from. I only knew they were from the West. Even if I did know where to find Kate, I wouldn't have gone there. Carmen and Eleazar were with them and they respected my father. If I do have to run, I would go to the Amazon. I smiled; before coming to the Cullens, I wouldn't have considered going to the Amazon.  
The Cullens did have an influence on how I fed. The Amazon offered a lot of large predators that I wanted to try. Panthers, jaguars and anacondas. If I had to make a trip like that, I would love Emmett to go with me. He would enjoy hunting big prey like that. The rain was getting heavier and my clothes were ruined. I swung back into my room. Alice and Esme were in my room. Alice had a dress in her hand and Esme was leaning against the door. I took the dress from Alice and looked at them, "What's the matter?" They exchanged a glance and looked back at me. What was this about? Did they want me to leave? They should. My presence was condemning their family. Maybe I could go to.... "Don't be silly, Bella. We don't want you to leave," Alice chimed. I looked at her and she smiled. Esme sat me on the couch and began brushing my wet hair, "Bella, why are you thinking about leaving?" I looked back at her, "How did you know?" She nodded her head towards Alice, "She saw your decisions on where you were planning to go." I grimaced, "If you saw my decision, did Edward?" Her eyes fell and nodded, "When he saw it, he decided he would go with you." I couldn't let that happen. "I would tell him to stay here with you. I wouldn't take away your brother." Esme sighed, "You won't be taking him away. He would just be leaving." I hated myself. Alice sat on my other side, "Bella, he was already planning on leaving before you called. He wanted to be with you. He's been alone all this time and now that he's met you, he refuses to be without you." He's told me that before. What have I done? I've caused even more damage. I have to leave. "Bella, you're not going anywhere. It would hurt all of us knowing you have to be on the run. You've done nothing wrong. If your father tries to take you back by force..." My eyes widened in horror. Would he do that? Would my father take it that far?  
"Alice, stop. If it comes to that, I will offer myself. He will have to kill me before I go back there." Esme and Alice stared at each other. "Bella," I looked back at Esme, "we will not allow it. If your father proves himself a tyrant, then he will risk losing his power. And you know he wouldn't want to do that." That was true, my father loved his power. Maybe more than he did me. I nodded, "Alright, but if you see something, you have to let me know." She sniffed, "Bella, stop worrying. Everything will be alright." I smiled and changed into Alice's clothing selection. Alice, Esme and I went downstairs, where Edward and Rosalie were arguing. Carlisle was trying to calm them down and Emmett was trying to calm Rosalie down. Edward caught sight of me, "Rosalie, that's enough. We are not discussing this any further." He walked towards me. "No, Edward. This is too important." Rosalie shot a hard look at me, "The whole family could be implicated. This can only end badly. We have to think about our family." I looked away from her. Edward took my face in his hands; I couldn't look at him. "Rosalie," Carlisle interjected, "Bella is with Edward now. She is apart of this family. And we take care of our family." I looked up to Edward, then to Carlisle. I couldn't take this; I was causing discord in their family. Edward took my waist and held me closer to him. Rosalie was glowering at me, "Carlisle, she is Aro's daughter. He will search for her." That was my limit, "He is not my father, not anymore. I was a weapon to him. A commodity. He kept me because of my ability."

Rosalie took a step toward me. Edward tried to pull me behind him. I stepped away from him and towards Rosalie. "I will not tolerate any danger on my family," she spat at me. "Neither would I. Why don't you just say what you have to say?" She glared, "Leave." I held my glare, "Done." I headed for the door, but Edward held my wrist and Emmett stepped in my way. "No, Rose." Emmett spoke up, "She did nothing wrong. She's not leaving. None of us want her to." I looked up at Emmett. He smiled at me, "I want her to stay. She is already a sister to me." I was shocked. "And me," Alice squeaked. "To me, as well," I heard Jasper declare. Rosalie glowered, then sat on the couch. Carlisle patted her shoulder, "It's settled then. Bella will remain here and we will get her settled. Jasper, give Bella her information." He looked to me, "Bella, you'll be starting school with the others." Edward squeezed my arm and we sat on the couch. Carlisle explained that the "children" attended high school, as part of their public story. He explained that the public believed that Alice, Emmett and Edward were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Rosalie were twins and were foster children of the family. Jasper gave me the false papers he had created for me, including a new passport. "I usually complete them myself. What was the name your fa... Aro used for you?" I sighed, "My human name, Swan. But I don't want to go by that." I looked to Jasper, "What was your human name?" Alice giggled. He looked at her, then back to me, "Mine was Whitlock, but I go by Hale." I laughed, "Then, publicly, I am your younger sister, Isabella Hale. I found you and Carlisle and Esme took me in." Rosalie scoffed. Jasper laughed, "Fine. You're mine and Rose's younger sister. You'll be in the same grade as Edward and Alice. Tomorrow, Esme will register you and you'll have the same schedule as Edward." Edward put his arm around me, "Also, we should explain about the treaty." I looked at him, "What treaty?" Carlisle explained about the werewolves treaty he made and where we are not allowed to go. "Werewolves still exist?" That was surprising. He explained their existence.

The next morning, Esme drove me to the school. Jasper stayed close to me while I was being registered, being my big brother but also watching me. Making sure I was under control. Esme recommended my schedule and Jasper "charmed" the administrator. Edward waited for us outside the office. I was registered for classes and he guided me. This morning, I fed again before leaving, so that I was had better control. I noticed all the students staring at me. Was I so different? My eyes were as gold as Edward's and the Cullens. Edward took me to our first class. Mr. Varner introduced me, "Alright class, this is Isabella Hale. She's new. Is there anything you want to tell the class about you, Ms. Hale?" I looked to Mr. Varner, then to Edward. He nodded in encouragement. I went over my memorized back story. My parents passed away, I was in foster care, found my brother and sister and was taken in by the Cullens. I walked to my seat and sat next to Edward. "I think she's involved with Edward," I overheard a girl behind me sneering. Edward took my hand and kissed it, "Her name is Lauren. She thinks of herself as the most popular girl. She hates when new girls start here. Especially beautiful ones," he whispered and caressed my cheek, "She hates having the attention taken away from her." I nodded and looked back at the girl. She was mildly attractive. Edward squeezed my hand, "She's even more jealous than usual." I looked at him. "You are with the elusive Cullens. Many girls in the school, including her were infatuated with me. They believed I didn't date because no one was good enough. You're here now, so you must be good enough." I smiled and we focused on the lesson.  
Edward was with me the entire day. He told me the thoughts of the humans around us. The girls were jealous and the boys were admiring. At lunch, Edward bought us a small lunch. I looked at him. He smiled and whispered, "Props." We went to the Cullen's usual table. "How is your first day so far?" Alice beamed. "It's okay. " Rosalie was silent, looking out the window. The rest of us talked and every once in a while, I looked towards the scornful girl. I caught her looking at me. I was starting to dislike her. Before lunch was over, I went to my locker to leave my new books. Emmett and Edward came with me. We had the same class next. "Well, I don't know what he sees in her. Besides, it's sick. They live together and she is the younger sister of his foster brother. That whole family is weird," I heard Lauren say from around the corner. I glared in her direction, when she came around the corner. I smiled, "Lauren isn't it?" She was silent and nodded. I just smiled, "Siete niente ma un bambino umano pathetic. Potrei ucciderlo così facilmente, in modo da sarebbe migliore che smettete di parlarli di di. Piuttosto non li ucciderei. L'anima è difficile da uscire fuori dei vostri vestiti." (You are nothing but a pathetic human child. I could so easily kill you, so it would be better that you stop talking about me. I would rather not kill you. Blood is difficult to get out off your clothes.) I spoke in fluent Italian and walked away.

"You'd rather not want to know what she said," I heard Emmett explain. They caught up with me. Emmett was laughing and wrapped his big arm around my neck, pulling me into his side, "Someone has a temper." I couldn't help laughing with him. I wished I could have said I was his sister. After school, Emmett was telling the others about my encounter. Jasper was impressed that I kept my temper under control. If this was Volterra, no one would have stopped me from killing the child. At home, I was looking through Carlisle's personal library, when Edward came into the office. I took a large book off of the shelf; I was going to use it to help me with my homework. "Bella, can I talk to you?" I nodded, "Yes, but let's talk in my room." He took my hand and we went for my room, but he was going up the stairs. "We'll talk in _my_ room." I complied and went with him. In his room, the layout was similar to mine; south facing glass wall, no bed and a long couch. He sat me on the couch and he went to his closet. I looked out the glass wall and looked back when I heard him sigh. He darted to stand in front of me. He sat down next to me, taking my hands. "I want to give you something. It's something I've had for a long time." I sighed, "What is it?" Edward smiled as he held out his hand. Dangling from his thumb and middle finger was a long silver chain. Hanging from the chain is a heart shape diamond, cut into many facets.

I gasped, "Edward." He leaned forward, brushed my hair back and fastened the necklace around my neck. The diamond hung to my chest. "This is beautiful." I held my new charm, "I love it. Thank you." He hugged me, holding me to his chest. I smiled and leaned away from him, "Edward," I looked down to my charm, then back to him, "I love you." I was shocked by my own words. We stared at each other, and he took my face in his hands, "I love you too." He pressed his lips to mine. He suddenly stiffened and looked to the door. "What's wrong?" He whispered, "Alice, come here." Alice flew into the room. Her face was frozen. I looked between them, "What is it?!" Alice huffed, "Nothing." I glowered. "Your mother went back to Volterra early. She's found your letter. She's contacted Aro and they decided to send Demetri to look for you." I couldn't speak. This is what I was waiting for. I knew this was going to happen soon. I've doomed them all.


	12. Decisions

Chapter 12 – Decisions

The whole family was in the living room. Alice informed them of my mother's decision. "I will be watching for Demetri. Right now, he's starting with France and England. Your father believes you wouldn't have gone far." I rolled my eyes, "Truly he does not know me." Alice sighed, "He believes that since you have been out in the world, you would start with something close by." Edward took my hand in his, "I still don't believe Demetri can successfully find you. At least, not the way he usually looks for people." "He is still going to try. He sees this as a real challenge. Even though he could not get a reading on Bella's mind, he is going to try to find her still. Like any other tracker." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Bella, again, you are not leaving," Alice said. I looked up at her. I couldn't speak; I was too mortified with myself. What have I done? "I say let him come," Emmett declared, "He's not going to take her." "Em, once he's found me...." "If he finds you," Edward interjected. I sighed, "if he finds me, the first thing Demetri will do is contact my parents. I wouldn't be surprised if they came themselves. My mother, to get her daughter and him, to get his prized possession." Carlisle came to sit by me, "Bella, not to say Aro was right to try and keep you, but trust me, he loves you. Yes, he coveted you ability, but as he nurtured you, he and Sulpicia came to truly love you. He told me that the greater part of his refusing to let you go is because it would be too painful for him to lose his daughter."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm never going back there. I'd rather die." Edward grimaced, he didn't like hearing me talk like that. Esme stood by Carlisle's side, "It won't come to that. None of us would allow it." A sudden sense of calm came over me. Jasper was trying to help; I smiled at him. In my sense of calm, I was able to think clearly. I wanted to get out of the house. I wanted to run, but not run away. Alice must have seen my decision, because Edward stood up, "I'm taking Bella out for a while." He smiled and took my hand. We went out to the garage, where he stopped and circled his arms around me. We didn't speak, we just stood together in each other's arms. I looked over the cars, which gave me an idea. "Edward? Jasper got me a driver's license, but I don't know how to drive. Could you teach me?" He pressed his lips top my forehead, "Of course." He reached behind me and took some keys out of the small cabinet. I saw the Jaguar logo on them. "Ummm, how about we take the Volvo? I don't want to mess up your Jaguar." He laughed once, "I trust you." I scowled, "I don't."

He got in the Volvo and pulled out of the garage. After turning the car around to face the long drive, he opened the driver's door and gestured for me to get in. We sat in the car and he explained everything about driving to me. I started the car and drove slowly out of the driveway. I pulled onto the freeway and drove to the school. It was after midnight. "You did very well," he chuckled darkly. "What?" I asked, "I was bad." He shook his head, "Once you feel more comfortable driving, you could drive faster." I scoffed. I did feel more confident as I pulled out of the school parking lot. As I turned, I switched off the lights and hit the gas. I was doing 80. I opened my window and my hair blew out. We made back to the mouth of the driveway in half the time it took me to get to the school. Edward kissed me, "Better." I smiled. "Do you want to go in the house?" he asked. I shook my head. "Ok. I have an idea on where we could go. But let's park the car." I drove into the garage, where we saw Rosalie and Emmett. She was under the hood of her BMW. "You made it back alive?" Emmett laughed. I got out of the car and punched him in the gut. He laughed, "You'll have to hit hard than that."

Edward came behind Emmett and put him in a headlock. Emmett and Edward staggered outside and began fighting. Rosalie peeked around the hood and shook her head; she didn't bother to look at me. Emmett pushed Edward away and looked at me, "A little help?" I laughed and walked towards him. I had him in a headlock and Edward took hit him in the torso, knocking the three of us down. Emmett pushed Edward off and began fighting me. He leaped away from me, "I don't fight girls." I jumped to my feet and motioned for him to come forward, "I do." Edward laughed loudly and Emmett charged me. I springboard off his shoulders and pulled him to the ground. He stopped himself and turned on me. I caught a quick glimpse of the entire family watching us, including Rosalie. Emmett charged me again and I did a roundhouse kick to his chest, knocking him back. I pirouetted on my foot and spun around. He staggered up and I smiled widely, "I did mention I took martial arts. 20 years ago from Japanese vampires. I studied for 15 years." I smiled slyly. "You said you never learned how to fight," he yelled. I giggled, "I didn't. I just learned how to defend myself." Again, he charged me and I flipped out of his way. Emmett and I fought for an hour. I finished him when I had him pinned to the side of the house with my foot in his throat. "ALRIGHT! You win," he yield. Jasper and Edward were laughing loudly. Emmett skulked into the garage, "Rematch after school." Alice leaped into the air and landed in front of me, "My turn." I laughed, "Why don't you just tell me who wins?" She scowled, "Bella." "$500 on the short one," Emmett called out. "Same," Jasper called out. He looked to Edward, who was smiling at me, "Fine and I raise you another $500 on Bella."

Emmett, Jasper and Edward all agreed, while Alice and I began. I controlled my decisions, allowing her to get some wins in. In the end, she conceded when she saw what I was doing. Jasper and Emmett scowled deeply as they gave Edward his money. "This is unbelievable. She's beaten the three of us," Jasper complained. I patted his back. "Next time, you're taking Rosalie," Emmett suggested. I smiled smugly, "Alright." Edward and I walked to the river's edge. I bounded over the river and he followed. We ran through the forest together. He stopped me and swept me up in his arms. Edward ran with me until we reached a small meadow. It was bathed in moonlight. He sat me down on the ground, "This is my favorite place. When we first came back from Volterra, I spent two days here, just thinking about you. There were even times; it felt like you were here with me. I didn't want to leave here, because to me, it was just me and you here." I sighed, "That's how I felt when you left. The gold dress I wore to the ball, I sealed up, just so it would hold your scent. Whenever I really missed you, I would just inhale your scent from the dress. I even drew several sketches of you." We looked into each other eyes.

"Edward, I have to ask, when did you realize you loved me?" He sighed, "Alice. She saw it. While we were at Volterra, I was considering staying. Alice had a vision. She saw that I was staying because I loved you. And, I had to make an effort to get to know you. Normally, I just hear people's thought and that's how I knew them. But with you, it's frustrating not hearing your mind. Your closed mind intrigued me and your personality surprised me. You were so different from what I expected; playful, sweet, strong-minded and stubborn. You reminded me of a combination of Alice and Rosalie, with a bit of Esme. You love immensely. When we arrived home, I didn't resume my normal life. I came here and saw you in the stars. That's when I realized I loved you. From Aro's memories, I saw his memory from the taste of your blood; its scent. If I had smelled it for myself, I would have killed you. But I knew I wouldn't want to hurt you. Bella, if you were human; your blood would have tempted me but your mind would have had the same effect as it does now. And your human eyes, I saw them through Aro's mind. Do you remember your eyes?" I shrugged, "I remember they were brown." He chuckled and brushed my hair, "Chocolate brown, with a depth to them that most humans don't have." He brushed under my eyes, "Even now, I could almost see into your mind. I can't be without you. Since I met you, it's like you hold me here, not myself."

He leaned closer to me, "When did you realize you loved me?" I smiled, "When you left, I was even more depressed. The tower felt more like a prison than before. It was holding me back from being with you. The outside world still called me, but the lure of looking for you was more tempting. So tempting, it hurt. When I was leaving, I was excited, but for more than one reason. When I called Alice and she told me to come here, I counted the minutes until I arrived. And then I saw you, I just wanted to stay with you. My feelings were so strong and when you told me you loved me, I was happy. Before I met you, I didn't allow myself to hope. Stop hoping about leaving Volterra. Even when I was with you, I tried to stop myself from hoping, but I couldn't. Edward, before I met you, I was a ghost. I existed, but not live. When I was with you, even in that place, I was living. I didn't want to go back to being the ghost. That's when my love for you began and I had to be with you. It just took for my mind to find the word that defined my feelings and 'love' isn't strong enough to define it."

Edward pressed his lips to mine and we laid back on the grass. He pulled back and looked at me, "Could you ever be without me?" I shook my head. "Because I cannot be without you." He kissed me again. While we kissed, he took my left hand and intertwined our fingers. I felt him slip a ring on my third finger. I opened my eyes and broke the kiss. On my finger was a white gold ring with a pear shaped diamond. I looked at him, we didn't need to speak. I nodded and smiled widely. We kissed, wrapping our arms around each other.

It was time to get to school. When we were leaving, Esme saw my ring. She hugged me and Edward. "Don't worry, Bella. I will plan everything." Edward let me drive to school. I raced Jasper and he won. "Finally, she lost something," Emmett bellowed. For three days, Alice hadn't seen anything new from Demetri or my face. She saw my mother was distraught. She remained in my room. I was happy that I had the foresight to delete the history from my computer. They would get no information from there. At lunch, Alice was offering wedding ideas and who to invite. "We have to invite our cousins, Tanya, Kate and Irina." "You know Kate and her family?" Alice took in my nervous expression. "Yes, they live in Denali." I shuddered, "Does Carmen and Eleazar still live with them?" Edward put his arms over my shoulders, "They do." I closed my eyes and gasped, "You know they were apart of the Guard?" Alice gasped and Edward hugged me closer to him. "Edward, if they find out I'm here, they'll tell Aro." All the Cullens exchanged a glance. Alice smiled, "Well, maybe we could...." Her face went blank. Edward gasped, "Demetri is coming to the US. He spoke with Aro when he couldn't find you. Your mother recommended him coming to the country you came from." I closed my eyes in shock. Demetri is getting closer. He'll find me.


	13. Time's Up

Chapter 13 – Time's Up

I skipped the rest of my classes for the day and stayed with Alice. "Where is he now?" I had to ask. We were at a mall in Seattle. I couldn't focus on shopping. "Boston. He's starting with the east coast." I groaned, "Alice, isn't there anything we can do?" "Edward is talking to Carlisle. They are considering the whole family moving." My eyes widened, "You can't be serious. Alice, your whole family shouldn't do that." She patted my hand, "Our family is doing what's best. Come on, let's go home." Alice and I walked to the edge of the mall parking lot, until we were out of sight and we ran home. As we reached the meadow, Alice and I bounded onto the porch and went inside. Edward and Carlisle were there, discussing their plans. Alice joined them, I smiled at them and went to stand by the glass wall. "Edward, that's a great idea." Edward and Alice were looking at each other, smiling. "What is it?" Carlisle asked. Edward gestured for me to come to him and I did. He held my hand and looked to Carlisle, "Brazil." Carlisle smiled, "That is a good idea. Bella was thinking about running to the Amazon before, now we could. It would be difficult to find us there. And worst case scenario, you two could go to the island." I stepped back, "What are you two talking about? What island?" Alice explained, "Isle Esme. Carlisle bought it for Esme some time ago. If anything, you two could hide there." I sighed; this was getting out of hand. Alice and Carlisle discussed their plans, while Edward and I sat on the couch.

I looked out through the glass wall and Edward was looking at me. "What are you thinking?" he asked, finally breaking our silence. I shook my head, "I can't take this. I am jeopardizing your family. When Alice first saw Demetri, I should have left." I held up my hand to stop Edward's protest, "I know none of you would have allowed that, especially you and Alice, but still. I am not taking this anymore. We are not running." Alice and Carlisle broke off their discussion and looked to me. I looked back at them, "Demetri is not going to take me back. I don't care if Aro begins to search for me, I refuse to go back. Even more so, I refuse to put this family in any more danger. You all are innocent and decent people. Let Demetri find me and he will find a woman refusing to be taken. And I refuse to have him find me with your family, Carlisle. I will go to him." Carlisle's eyes widened, Alice gasped and Edward stood up. I heard a growl coming down the stairs, it was Emmett. He came and stood with Edward, "Bella, you are not doing that." I stood and looked at Emmett, "I have to." Edward was shaking his head, "Maybe so, but you are not doing it alone." I stared into Edward's eyes, "I..." He pulled me into the circle of his arms, "I already told you, wherever you go, I will follow. If you think I am letting you stand up against Demetri alone, you are truly insane." He didn't release me as Emmett playfully punched his shoulder, "And if you two think you're going without me, both of you need to be in an asylum." A hiss flowed down the stairs, it was Rosalie. She stood on the bottom step, glaring in our direction; no, glaring at me. Edward released me and stood between me and Rosalie's hateful glare. I ignored her and focused on what we had to do next.

Alice was rubbing her temples, "This is in flux. One minute, I see Bella back in Volterra. Her eyes are still gold and she is speaking with her parent; telling them she refuses to remain there. The next minute, I see Aro and members of the Guard here at the house. I deliberated. Even though I was hurt by him, I knew Aro. If someone confessed to a crime, he would show some leniency. What if I contacted them and they met me here? A neutral territory. Not at the Cullens house, maybe somewhere in the mountains. Alice gasped, "That's perfect." I looked at her and Edward hugged my waist. They saw my plan and liked it. Edward kissed my cheek and looked to Carlisle, "Bella will contact Aro and they will meet us in the clearing. They will see us as a united front, together as a family. It will be on a day of a thunderstorm. For some reason, we're playing baseball," he shot a glance at Emmett. "It will be Aro, Caius, Marcus, the wives, Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Afton, Felix and Demetri. They are brining Alec and Jane to immobilize us and Felix and Demetri in case a fight is necessary." A huge smile broke out over Emmett's face. I exhaled in a huff, "Alec and Jane can't do anything, as long as I'm there. As for Felix and Demetri..." "All mine," Emmett declared. Jasper and Esme were at the bottom of the stairs with Rosalie. "No way, Em. I get Felix," Jasper spoke up. "This is ridiculous. We're going to get ourselves killed for this girl. She isn't our family." Alice glowered at her, "She will be our sister soon, Rosalie. This summer, as a matter of fact," she winked at me, "So you may get used to it." Rosalie remained silent and went to stand by the glass wall.

"Alright, Bella, when do you want to contact Aro?" Carlisle asked. I looked to her, "Alice, do you see any thunderstorms coming?" She closed her eyes and was silent for a moment, "Next Friday." The standoff would be in 8 days. "Well, how about I contact him when we see where Demetri is heading next?" Alice nodded, "Alright." Everyone went about their normal activities, but I needed to be alone. I ran into the forest, Edward didn't follow me. I sat in the high branches of the trees. This was it; I would finally stand up to my parents. I won't allow them to harm the Cullens. If anyone must be punished, just let it be me. If anyone must die, it will be me. Everything I did up to this day has been worth it. I saw some of the world, I fell in love and found a new family. Coming here, I got more than I ever thought I would get. I had to admit, I will be happy to see my mother and aunt again, but I will not go back. I refuse to be the trapped princess again. I rescued myself and found my prince. I will have my happily ever after. I cannot be denied that. I looked at my engagement ring. This ring was given to me out of love and commitment. Edward loves me and I love him. We will get married and live out the rest of eternity together. If anything else, I will get through this for him. He's lived for more than a century and we have found each other. Edward deserves love and I will stay here and alive, just so I can love him. Edward is offering me so much and my father will not take it away from me. I am going to be free; free to live, free to hope and above all, free to love.

I ran back to the house. It was after midnight and I still had to complete my homework. I sprang onto the porch and went inside. Rosalie was in the living room watching television. She did not acknowledge me as I went for the stairs. "Bella?" I turned, "Yes, Rosalie?" She muted the television, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" I nodded, "Yes?" She sighed, "This isn't easy, so I will just say it." I waited. "Your father will not be happy to see that you have defied him. He may just punish us all." I nodded, "I know. Hopefully, it will not come to that." She nodded, "However, if something happens to any of my family, I will personally, hold you responsible. We have been together too long for some spoiled brat to ruin everything." I gasped, "I didn't come here to do any of that. If you recall, I felt I should have left from day one. They wanted me to stay and I wanted that too. If anything happens to any of them, trust me, I don't need you to hold me responsible. I would beg Aro for death before I see of them harmed. I know what I did coming here and I am sorry. But I will not apologize for my reasons for staying. Believe it or not, I love your family. They have become a family to me. And once this is all over, I hope you and I could be friends." Rosalie glared at me, "If Emmett is killed……" "I will not allow that. If anyone has to die on that day, it will just be me." Edward and Emmett descended the stairs. Edward was glaring at Rosalie and Emmett was silent.

Edward stood by my side and spoke through his teeth, "Rosalie, if you ever talk to Bella like that again, I will rip you apart. I will not have you blaming Bella for something she did not do. Emmett, just keep her away from Bella." Edward took me up in his arms and we flew up the stairs into his bedroom. He sat me down on the couch and he walked over to the glass wall. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. I stood at the window for a long time, breathing deeply. I finally stood and wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face into his back, "Are you alright?" Edward took in another deep breath, "No. I can't stand the fact that Rosalie is blaming you for Aro's decisions." I sighed, "It is partly my fault. I knew how he was and yet, I still came here and endangered your family." He sighed and turned around, placing his arms around me. He pressed his lips to mine and held me closely to his body. "Bella, when are you going to realize that this is your family too? Except for her, we love you. We are happy to have you be apart of our family. And like Alice said, she needs to get used to the fact that you're remaining here." I smiled sheepishly, "That is all I want." I leaned my head against his chest and he kissed my hair. "By the way, what did Alice mean by this summer you'll be her sister?" I looked up, "I don't know. I mean, I was thinking about when we should have the wedding. I was considering this summer, when school was done. But I hadn't completely decided on that. I wanted to discuss it with you." He smiled, "Summer sounds good." He kissed me again, spinning me around so that my back was pressed against the glass wall.

The weekend came and went and still Alice saw nothing of Demetri's plans. This was becoming unbearable. Edward noticed my tension and tried to comfort me. At school, I was more relaxed. Lauren still made her snide remarks about me, when she thought I wasn't listening. When she thought about one, Edward would warn me and I shot her an evil glance ever so often. It was fun messing with the human's head. "You know, Edward, I was thinking. You and Bella could go to Isle Esme for your honeymoon," she smiled at me, "Bella, you would love it. No one around for miles and its bathed in the sun all day long. And the water is so am………" Her eyes focused on something far away. This was it, she saw Demetri. All of us watched her face and waited. My breathing picked up while waiting. Edward took my hand and squeezed it. He was watching Alice's vision.

She exhaled and looked at me. "What did you see?" Jasper asked. "Demetri is going to contact Aro. He's going to New York. He's planning on breaking into the security offices and look through the security videos. He'll see you flying out here. Your father knows we live out here, he'll put it together. You have to contact him immediately, before Demetri does. If you call first, Aro will be more inclined to listen." I looked at all their faces, saving Edward for last. I had to play my role one more time. I would contact Aro.


	14. The Call

Chapter 14 – The Call

After school, Alice gave me her phone and I called Volterra. "Ciao, questo è Gianna. Come posso aiutare?" (Hello, this is Gianna. How may I help you?) I exhaled, "Gianna, questo è Isabella. Ho bisogno di parlare con mio padre. E' molto importante." (Gianna, this is Isabella. I need to speak with my father. It is very important.) Gianna gushed, "Naturalmente, Isabella. Ricevo lui subito. Prego attesa." (Of course, Isabella. I will get him right away. Please hold.) While I waited I controlled my breathing. Edward stayed with me. He held me from behind and pressed his face into my hair. We were in the living room. All the Cullens waited with me. Gianna was finally back on the phone, "Isabella, here is your father." I heard the phone pass hands and heard the voice I dreaded. "Isabella?" Aro's voice was anxious. "Hello, Father." I rolled my eyes at the word. Edward chuckled. "Isabella, where are you? Are you hurt?" I exhaled, "I'm alright. I told you I always would be." I avoided his first question. "Isabella, where are you?" I looked up to Carlisle; he nodded and Edward squeezed me, "In America." I played coy. "Where? Demetri is looking for you." "I figured you would send him. But he can't find me, can he?" I heard him exhale, "No. He could not get a reading on your mind. Where in America are you?" I squeezed my eyes close, "Washington." Carlisle nodded again. "I found…." I couldn't say it. "Found what?" I couldn't tell him where I was. I was too concerned about the Cullens.

Carlisle held his hand out for the phone. I shook my head, "Father, please, call Demetri back. Trust, I am fine. Please, do not look for me." "Isabella, tell me where you are? You are my daughter." My eyes prickled and my head dropped. I wanted nothing more than to hang up the phone. Alice came to stand in front of me and Edward kissed my hair. This strengthened me, "Father, I am your daughter. I am in Washington. I am with Carlisle and his family. I wish to remain here. You can send Demetri for me, but I will not return with him. He will have to kill me. I am _not_ returning to Volterra. I am happy here." I could only imagine the look on his face after hearing these words. I heard him exhale in a huff, "Isabella, you belong in Volterra." "Not anymore. I promise, I will come back to see you, but you will not make me stay." "Isa….." My father was cut off. Another voice came over the phone, "Isabella?" My eyes widened, "Mother?" My resolved shattered. "Isabella, dear? What is going on? Why did you leave? I thought we discussed this? You said you would stay. Have you any idea how much you've hurt me and your father." My breath felt like it was stuck in my throat, "Mother, I didn't leave to hurt you. I left because I needed to." I wanted to cry. I hated hurting my mother. I was so mad at Aro, he was mad at me but my mother was caught in the middle. "Isabella, please. Come back with Demetri. I need to see you." I almost gave in, but I looked at Alice and felt Edward. "Mother, I can't do that. I was not happy there. I am happy with Carlisle and his family. Trust me; I've been happier than I have been in my entire life. Please Mother, I will come to see you, but I will not stay there."

I heard her voice break, "Dear, please. You are my only child. I love you. Please." I exhaled, "I love you too, Mother. But I have to live my own life. In Volterra, I'm sorry to say, you and Father prevented that. I refuse to go back to being locked away." This is unbearable. I wanted nothing more than to hug my mother. "Isabella," It was Aro again, "I want to speak with Carlisle." I looked up to Carlisle, his hand was still stretched out to me. I gave him the phone and turned to press my face into Edward's chest. I wanted to cry. I couldn't bare my mother. She was too innocent in all of this. Edward squeezed me into his chest, "It's alright, sweetheart. You did your part. Now let us handle it." That did not help me feel better. For the first time since I left, I wanted my mother. Edward held me while Carlisle spoke to Aro. "Aro, she came of her own accord. She told us why she left. I was not going to force her to do something she did not want to do." He was silent. "I understand. If that is what you want. You know the clearing where my family and I enjoy our recreation. We will meet you there. Alright, see you then." I heard him sigh and place the phone on the table. I forced myself to look, "What did he say?" A smile came across Carlisle's face, "Because of our history, he is not too upset. He said at least you were in good hands. Alice's vision is going to come true. They are coming."

I wanted to pass out. I wanted to just jump in the river and drown. I wanted to die. I never craved death so much. Jasper sensed my mood and he calmed me. I smiled at him in gratitude. I was on the couch with Esme. My head was leaned on her shoulder and Edward held my hand. "Bella, dear, it will be fine. You are not going anywhere." Esme tried to soothe me. She was not my mother, but she was a very close second. She walked me to my room. I saw her gesture to Edward to stay downstairs. Once in my room, I broke. I began my tearless sob and Esme hugged me. "Shhh, honey. This will be fine." "Rosalie was right. If anything happens to any of you, it will be my fault. I want to die." She sighed, "The only thing that will happen to us is we'll be gaining a new member to the family. Your father is not taking away my new daughter." I sobbed again. "Esme, before when I was on the phone, I wanted my mother. But now, I am with my new mother. You are my family. Carlisle is like my father, Emmett and Jasper are my brothers. Alice and Rosalie are my sisters. However, Rosalie is more like the sister I wouldn't get along with." We laughed at that. "And Edward?" she asked. I looked at her, "The love of my existence. I can't be without him. If anything happens to him, I will _never_ forgive myself. How could I? How could any of you?" She brushed my hair back behind my shoulder, "Bella, please. Do not worry yourself. You are not going. We are just as strong as their family. Stronger still because we are bonded by love. One thing we have in common is that both families love you." I shook my head, "My mother loves me." "I don't believe that. Aro loves you too. Don't stay mad at him. Say what you have to say to him and that will be it." Esme hugged me again.

After I was relaxed enough, she left. I laid on my couch and closed my eyes. I wished I could sleep; I wanted to dream and forget. Someone came into my room. I looked up and saw it was Alice. She didn't speak. I raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled and handed me my art book. She smiled and left. I looked after her; how did she know? I began to sketch a picture of Edward and me from the ball in Volterra. Me in my gold dress and Edward in his black tuxedo. I was focused on the details of my dress when someone else came into my room. I looked up and saw it was Edward. He didn't speak either. He came and sat on the couch with me, having me lean back on his chest and I continued to draw. He began to hum an unfamiliar song to me. I didn't question it; I just enjoyed our time together.

When I was done, Edward took my art book and placed it on the floor. He turned me around and had me lean my head against his chest. I felt him playing with my hair and heard him breathing. We laid on the couch until the sun began to rise. It was time to go to school. That didn't matter to me. "Do you want to go to school today?" I sighed, "Not really. But we should go. Scaring Lauren usually makes me feel better." He smiled and kissed me. This kiss made me feel better. Esme was right. We would get through this and I would remain with Edward. In this life or the next, no matter what, I would stay with Edward.

The week went by in a blur. Soon it was Thursday. The weather reported a large thunderstorm for the area. Emmett and Jasper were making their plans for a baseball game. I looked to them and wondered how they could still want to do that. Jasper sighed and looked at me, "Bella, you need to relax. We're still planning the game as a way to calm you down before they come. We want to show Aro you happy and living. If you go to him this way, he'll see that he was right and you didn't belong here." I took that in, "Fair enough." I jumped into making the plans with them. Alice saw that they would arrive about 4pm on Friday. So, we would skip school from before lunch and head for the clearing. Also, it was agreed upon that all of us take Emmett's jeep. Making the plans for some family fun before we were all condemned was a good idea. Besides, I wanted to hit a baseball off of Emmett. While at school on Friday, I was becoming more anxious. While in algebra, Jasper kept me calm during the entire hour.

When it was time for lunch, all six of us went to Emmett's jeep. Emmett drove to the clearing. Edward and I were in the passenger seat; me in his lap, while the others were in the backseat. When we arrived to the edge of the road, we ran to the clearing. Emmett and Jasper made it a race, betting against me again. I sprinted ahead of them, flying ahead of them. "I win. Pay up," I giggled. They grumbled as they handed me their money. "Are you ever going to get bored taking their money?" Edward whispered in my ear. "No, not really." I laughed. Esme and Carlisle were already in the field. They had the clothes we would need to play in. I went into the forest with Alice and changed. Alice explained how they played. Esme usually refereed, but this time she wouldn't. She wanted to keep the teams even. It was Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I against Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. We played for hours. Our team was down by two points. Alice gasped, "They're coming," she whispered. It was my turn to bat. I nodded, "Ok. Now, try and get me out." I taunted Alice to throw the ball. She smiled and threw it. Behind her, I saw them. My father, my mother, aunt Athenodora, my uncles and the few members of the Guard.


	15. Confrontation

Chapter 15 – Confrontation

Seeing Aro angered me. I caught the ball on the bat and it flew into the forest. I saw Emmett go after it and I ran the bases. Emmett came back and tried to get me out. I ran to home base and slid in before he caught me. "DAMN!" he bellowed. I stood and laughed, "Sorry." My smile fell as I caught Aro's eyes. All the Cullens walked towards them. Edward took my hand and we walked in the center of the line, Carlisle was on my other side. "Hello Aro," Carlisle finally spoke. "Carlisle, my friend. Thank you for taking care of my Isabella." I closed my eyes and exhaled. When I opened my eyes, I looked to my mother. Her face was sad and happy at the same time. She ignored Aro and came towards me. I released Edward's hand and hugged her. "Oh my dear. Please don't ever do this to me again," she said, while cupping my cheek. I simply smiled, "I missed you too." "Sulpicia," Aro called her. She looked back to him, then to me. She tugged my hand, but I shook my head. "Please," I whispered and stepped back next to Edward, who took my hand again. Her face crumpled and walked back to Aro's side. Aro took in her face, "Isabella, you have hurt your mother enough. Stop this now. You got what you wanted; now it is time to return." The anger grew in my chest, "No. I refuse to return to that prison. I refuse to return and be a commodity. I am staying here. I am staying here and remaining free." He glared at me, "Is this what you want? To live among the humans and consuming the blood of animals?" "Yes," I growled.

"I want the choice to choose to live this way. You denied me that. Also, after what I heard you, Caius and Marcus said, I took the that choice out of your hands. There is no way I am going back to Volterra." My mother looked at me, "What did they say that made you leave?" I sighed, "One night I heard them talking about me and the Cullens. They were hoping I would convince Edward to remain in Volterra and join the Guard. Also, they saw how close Alice and I were becoming, so they hoped I would convince her to stay. Literally, Caius said it would be two for one. That Jasper would have stayed if Alice had remained in Volterra." My mother gasped and stepped away from Aro, "What?" She scowled at Caius, "How dare you? All of you. How could you want my daughter to do that? How could you want to take from Carlisle's family?" I used this to my advantage, "Also, Marcus mentioned something about me." "Isabella, enough," Aro interjected. I looked at him, "No, she and everyone should know everything. Marcus felt I should have used my feminine whiles to keep Edward in Volterra. Father even said if Edward had stayed that would have taken care of my wanting for the outside world. Hearing this, how could I stay? Father said he could never let me go; he said I was too important. But let's be honest, the main reason he didn't want me to leave is this."

I walked ahead and gestured to the Cullens, "He was afraid I would join another coven and stand with them. He was afraid that I would be against him. I render his twins useless, so they could not immobilize them. That is it. That is the absolute reason why Aro never wanted to me leave. I was nothing but a weapon to him." Aro glared at me; I have never called him by his name since he claimed me as his daughter. "Isabella, how could you think that? We brought you into our family, took care of you like our child and this is how you repay us." Aro scoffed at me. I let my head fall into hands, "No. I appreciate you doing all this, but that does not give you the right to keep me locked away from the world. That does not give the right to try and use me to take away from another family." I brushed my fingers through my hair when I noticed my mother staring at me. My mother stepped towards me again, "Isabella, give me your hands." I looked back to the Cullens and complied. I gave my mother my hands. She looked at my new ring on my left hand. She looked back at my face, "Isabella, who gave you this?"

Before I could answer, Edward stepped forward, "I did. I love her. Bella and I are getting married." Edward took my hand in his, "Sulpicia, Bella wants to stay. She has a choice and I will not allow anyone to take it away from her." My mother stared at him, "You love her? You love my daughter?" Edward nodded, "More than anything. No matter where Bella goes, I will be with her." I looked up at him, then back to my mother. She did not speak. I heard Aro gasp and he came forward with Caius and Marcus. Aro took my hand and appraised my ring. "Carlisle, how could you allow this? She is my daughter." Carlisle stepped forward, "She may be your daughter, but she is not a child. They truly love each and I would not deny my son what he wants. And what he wants is to be with Bella. And, truly, Bella wants to stay with Edward." Caius glared at me, "Because of you, Isabella, Chelsea, Afton and Heidi is going to be punished." I gasped, "No. They did nothing wrong. Why punish them?" Aro scowled, "They were to watch you and make sure you remained in Volterra." I shook my head. This is what I was waiting for. I looked to Edward and took my hand from his, "If anyone must be punished, it should be me. Punish me and leave it at that." I heard Alice and Esme gasp and Edward growl. I saw Jane step forward, "Master, she confessed to disobeying you. She must be punished."

My old habit kicked back in, "Jane, even if he does punish me, it does not mean that you will take my place." Jane glared at me and released her power. I saw Edward fall to the ground, writhing in pain. I ran to his side and covered him in my shield. He sighed and cupped my cheek, "Thank you," he said in a weak voice. I glared at Jane and growled, "Don't you ever do that again." She smiled at me, "You betrayed us. You should be punished." Aro spoke up, "Jane, leave them be. That is not for you to decide." Jane bowed and stepped back. I held Edward's arms as he stood. I saw Aro looking at us; there was something in his eyes. "Please, Father, if you must punish or make an example of anyone, let it be me. However, I will say this, I love you. I love the fact that you took me as your daughter, but you _cannot_ make me return to Volterra. I love Edward and I'm staying with him. If you truly loved me, you would understand. Please," my voice broke, "I love him and I want to stay. I do not belong in Volterra anymore. That is not my home." I looked back to Edward, "He is. You could try and take me back, but I will just leave again. I refuse to be apart from Edward." Aro stared at me, taking in my words. My shield was still up and Jane was attacking Edward again. I growled and bounded into the air. I landed in front of Jane and bared my teeth, "Leave him alone! He's done nothing. Attack him again and I will kill you." Jane glared at me, "Master, she does not care about us. Leave her here with them." I growled at her and Felix stepped forward. I glared at him, "Are you going to fight me?" Felix stepped towards me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward and Jasper step forward. Felix towered over me and I stared up into his eyes. He smiled slightly, "I could never hurt you." I bounded back to Edward's side, "Don't," I whispered to him. He looked down at me and sighed.

We looked back to Aro, Caius and Marcus. Marcus was studying us, "Your bond is strong. In fact, this is the strongest bond among them. Aro, Edward will not be without Isabella." Aro sighed, "Isabella..." I closed my eyes and held Edward's hand. "We will decide on what to do?" I looked to him, "Alright." This was it. They will have to kill me before I returned to Volterra. Edward caressed my cheek and I looked at him. We circled our arms around each other, "No matter what they say, they will not separate me from you," I whispered. Edward pressed his lips to mine. He and I walked back to the Cullens and I looked back to Alice, she was hugging Jasper. "Don't worry. You'll still be my sister." I smiled, "You've been my sister since I was in Volterra." I wanted to cry and Alice smiled, "And don't say you're sorry. We're not. We're happy you came to us." Edward didn't release me as I hugged Alice and Esme. Edward put his lips to my ear, "I will always be with you. I love you." I looked at him, "I love you too."

I saw my mother looking towards me again. I did not bother to hide my pain. She shook her head slightly, "Aro…." He looked to her, "Yes dear?" She stepped towards us, "She stays. Isabella is staying with the Cullens." My eyes widened. Aro looked from my mother to me, "Sulpicia, she is our….." She raised her hand, "Aro, she is our daughter, not our prisoner. She was not happy in Volterra and we saw that. Here, she is. I see a different wo…," she stammered over the word, "a different woman. She is happier here. That is because of Edward and the Cullens. They have made her happier than we did. I want her happy." My mother looked towards Edward and me, "Besides, she is getting married. More so, we pushed her to this. Isabella has shown us that she is determined to live her life and that she refuses to go back. What kind of parents would we be if we forced her? As much as I want her home, she belongs here." My aunt Athenodora stepped forward, "She is right. Isabella should stay. However, she must make a promise." She looked at me. "What is it?" I asked. My aunt sighed, "She has to visit," a small smile came cross her face. I nodded, "Of course."

Aro and Caius stared at their wives. "She belongs in Volterra," Caius stated. "No, Caius. I am her mother and I say she belongs where she wants to belong. You do not dictate where is belongs," my mother declared. Athenodora held Caius's arm and shook her head, "Let her go. All of you," she looked to Aro, Caius and Marcus. Aro closed his eyes and looked at me. I was holding Edward and Alice's hands. "Isabella, this is your decision?" Aro finally asked. "Yes. This is what I want," I looked at Edward and Alice. His eyes fell on Edward, "Edward, please come forward." He kissed my hand and stepped towards them. Alice squeezed my hand. "Yes, Aro?" Edward asked. Edward raised his hand and Aro took it. Aro closed his eyes and took in all the memories. He saw everything; every kiss, every hug, every memory of my time with Edward. He saw Edward's longing for me and his happiness when I arrived. He saw our interactions at school and time together with the Cullens. Alice squeezed my hand, "He's decided," she whispered. She did not tell me his decision. I waited. Aro released Edward's hand, "You do love her and she you." He looked to me, "Dear, come forward."

This was the decision. I stepped away from Alice and stood at Edward's side. Aro stared at the both of us, "Isabella, I cannot convince you to return to Volterra?" I shook my head. He sighed and closed his eyes. After opening them, he pointed at Edward, "Because of him?" I nodded. "Edward, then would you consider joining our Guard?" I huffed and looked away. "No, thank you, Aro. I do not want to leave my family." "And you will not leave Isabella?" Edward held his head up, "No. She is my life." I felt Edward's eyes on me, "Aro, I love her and I do not wish to see her return. But if you make her, I will go with her, but I will not join the Guard." I spoke up, "Father, do not think that will get me to go back. I will not. I will not subject Edward to living there." Aro smiled, "I see that. I've decided. Isabella, as your father and creator, I release you. I will not make you return." I fought a smile, "Really? You will not make me?" He shook his head, "Your mother is right. You were not happy in Volterra, but I tried to keep you there. Isabella, I was wrong. We all were and I hope you can forgive us." I bit my lip and stepped forward. Aro stepped forward and embraced me. "Thank you, Father." He kissed my forehead, "Do not thank me. Thank Edward. I saw the way he feels about you," he looked away from me, "Edward, you swear to take care of her?" I looked back and saw him smiling, "I swear Aro, I will."

He released me, "Let us leave then. Isabella, you must keep your promise and come back for visits." I smiled, "I promise, Father. But you must return soon." I smiled, "Why is that?" I stepped away and took Edward's hand, "For our wedding. It's this summer. I want you there." He nodded, "We will be there." My mother and aunt came towards me and we hugged, "Edward, you must take care of her," my aunt informed him. "I will," he vowed. Aro walked over to Carlisle, "She is your daughter now. She is special and you must remember that." Carlisle shook his hand, "I know she is. Do not worry, Aro. She will be well taken care of," they looked to Edward, "You do not have to worry about that." Caius and Marcus did not speak. They floated back to the Guard and waited for my parents and aunt. My father came over to me, "Addio, mia figlia. Ti amo." (Goodbye, my daughter. I love you.) I sighed, "Anch'io ti amo, Padre." (I love you too, Father) With that, my parents and aunt went back to their Guard. Jane glared at me. I just smile and waved, flittering my fingers. She turned and stalked away. Alec, Felix and Demetri smiled at me, Felix winked at me. I watched as they left, leaving me to my life.


	16. Happily Ever After

Chapter 16 – Happily Ever After

I stood with Edward as they left. Emmett broke the silence, "Damn, I really want to fight Demetri." I looked back at him, making a face. He looked to me and smiled. I smiled in return and shook my head, "you would have lost anyway. You can't even get me out in baseball." He glared at me and everyone laughed. Edward hugged me up in his arms and kissed me. I didn't have to leave him. No one had to fight or be harmed because of me. I was free; absolutely free. Alice and Esme hugged me, "I told you that you had nothing to worry about," Alice informed me. I didn't speak, I just hugged her again. "Ok, can we get back to our game?" Emmett asked. "Fine. I'm pitching," I smiled. We resumed our game, as a family.

In the few months that I was with the Cullens, Rosalie and I developed a better relationship, but nowhere near as the relationship I had with Alice. The wedding was set for the beginning of August, so that Edward and I could have an extended honeymoon. We invited the Denali clan, my parents, aunt, uncles and the Guard. "No way, Alice. I do not want Jane there." She scowled, "Bella, let her come and see everything you're gaining. Your still Aro's daughter and now, you will be the most beautiful bride." I conceded. Alice was planning the wedding and worked out the majority of the details. For our honeymoon, Edward and I were going to Isle Esme. We would return home in time to begin our senior year of high school.

On the morning of the wedding, Alice and Esme were getting me ready. I wore a white Vera Wang wedding dress, with a form fitting bodice, that was fitted down to my knees and flowed out to the train. My hair was pulled up, with curls hanging from my bun. I wore a small diamond tiara, which held my veil. My veil flowed over my face. I heard Carlisle greeting my parents, "She is upstairs getting ready," I heard him explain. Someone flew up the stairs, "Isabella?" Alice opened the door to my mother and a young lady I did not know. "Oh, Isabella, you look beautiful," my mother gushed in a tearless sob. "Oh, darling, this is your new sister, Ashley." Ashley stepped forward, her eyes crimson. She was slightly taller than Alice, with jet-black hair that flowed down to her shoulders. "Hello, Isabella." I smiled, "Hello Ashley. I am so happy you could make it today." Ashley was a newborn vampire, so I knew Jasper and Emmet would be watching her closely. My mother hugged us both, "My girls are finally meeting. Ashley has the ability to expose the fears of others. She projects the image of their fears, scaring them into submission. She cannot replace you, though." I smiled, "Well, that is interesting." "Oh, I almost forgot. I will be right back." I smiled at Ashley and took her hand, "Do you get along with Jane?" She shook her head, "She hates me. It's fun." We giggled together.

My mother was back holding my sapphire studs. "Something old and blue." Ashley took off her diamond bracelet, "And something burrowed." My father came into the bedroom, "My dears, it is time." My mother and new sister left, leaving me with Alice and my father. He didn't speak, he just smiled. Alice handed me my bouquet and left the room. "Father?" He took my hands and kissed my forehead, "I couldn't be happier for you, my dear. Be good and take care of yourself." I smiled, "I will," my voice broke.

We heard music and it was the bridal march. My father walked my down the stairs and down the aisle. I smiled widely at Edward. My father took my hand and placed it in Edward's. We spoke our vows and we were announced man and wife. Edward hugged my waist and kissed me. During the reception, I danced with Edward, Carlisle, my father, uncles and new brothers. I got to know my new sister and she got to know my other sisters. Instead of a wedding cake, Emmett and Jasper caught Edward and me a lion, which we drained. I made sure to not get blood on my dress. The reception lasted all night. I overheard Demetri and Emmett making plans for a wrestling match. I bet on Emmett. After the party, Esme, Alice and my mother helped me change into my departing dress; which was a white off the shoulder dress. Edward and I left for our honeymoon in the Aston Martin, not before he pulled me in for a kiss. With that, we were gone.

Now, I was Isabella Marie Cullen. I had four parents, three sisters, two brothers and one soul mate. I was still the Volturi Princess, but I lived in a new kingdom. I lived under a new king and queen. However, in this kingdom, I had a prince and I got my happily ever after.

THE END


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Edward and I enjoyed our month long honeymoon. Isle Esme was perfect. We were alone together. Together we hunted in the ocean, hiked and made love. Our physical love was beyond anything I expected. When we returned to Forks, Edward and I enjoyed our senior year together. It was my first in this life and he lost count of how many he had. My parents and new sister came to my graduation. Emmett and Jasper watched Ashley closely, but she behaved. After high school, Edward and I went to Dartmouth in New Hampshire. The family moved with us; Esme hated having the family separated. I enjoyed college thoroughly. Almost every guy hit on me, but I showed them my ring. Some were not deterred by that, so Edward would step in. He loved intimidating human males. "Edward, stop scaring the children," I teased. He smiled, "I will when they stop having improper thoughts of my wife." I kissed his cheek, "Then I guess you'll never stop." We smiled at each other and kissed.

I visited my parents in Volterra for Thanksgiving break. Of course, Edward went with me. I bonded with my sister. "I would love to come and live with you," Ashley confessed. I smiled back, "I would love that." She hesitated "Yea, but most likely Alec would come with me." My eyebrows furrowed, "Why?" She held out her hand and saw a massive diamond ring, "We're getting married." I screamed and hugged her, "That's amazing." The wedding was going to be in two weeks, they had no reason to wait. "But, you do realize, you'll have Jane as a sister-in-law." She grimaced, "Each family has its ups and downs." We giggled and discussed plans.

I was too happy. I had a wonderful husband for more than a year. My Italian parents were happy for me and my sister found her own happiness. My life was great.

************************************************************************

Last year, I had to give my eldest daughter away at her wedding. She married Carlisle's eldest son, Edward. She was a Cullen now. Isabella was tenacious and she took her life into her own hands. I didn't want to leave Volterra, but I will get her back. She was married and now, she was on her honeymoon. As immortals, I would have another opportunity to convince her to return to Volterra. This time, when she came back, Edward would be with her. My new son-in-law would follow his wife. My daughter was still loyal to me and I will get her back. My daughter will return to Volterra and she will bring her husband as a great addition. My eldest daughter left, but my younger daughter is staying. She loves Alec and he loves her. They will remain in Volterra, together.

"Father?" I turned to my youngest daughter. "Yes, Ashley, dear?" She walked towards me, "I know she's happy, but I miss Bella when she's gone. I really can't wait to see her again." I caressed her cheek, "Do not worry, my dear. She'll be back." And if I have anything to say about it, she'll be back forever, with a new addition. I was going to have my daughter back, no matter what.


End file.
